


Depraved Love

by normans_nympho15



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normans_nympho15/pseuds/normans_nympho15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven had only had herself for years, but when she moves to a new city she befriends a boy and his father. They end up being more important to her than she could have ever imagined, especially when she is put in danger and needs their help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Norman is not famous in this story.

I had moved to New York over the summer, but I wasn’t liking it as much as I thought I would. I thought that maybe things would be different, but they weren’t. How could I think so foolishly? Tomorrow is the first day of junior year and I was nervous. All these kids had know each other forever and I was the new kid. I stayed tucked away in my room, blasting music in my headphones. I wanted to forget everything outside of my room and this was one of the ways. I couldn’t hear his yelling or smashing or anything. I was in tranquility. Until I saw my bedroom door fling open and my drunken father stumble in. I pulled the headphones out, staring at him.

 

“You answer me when I call your name, you ungrateful little bitch!” I nodded my head at his slurring words, tucking myself into the corner of my bed. He came closer and I tried to keep myself calm, but it was almost impossible. “You say anything to those teachers about anything and no one will ever see your worthless ass again.” I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he sneered in my face, but I swallowed thickly and replied.

 

“Yes sir.” He smiled and then slapped me, laughing as he left. My cheek was red but it didn’t sting as bad as I thought it would. I gently closed the door and then walked over to my bed, reaching underneath the mattress and pulled my stress reliever out. I sat down on the bed, staring at the shiny blade in my hand and then looked to my legs. I pulled the bottom of my shorts up, revealing my scarred legs. There were old scars and fresh scabs, but I just wanted to control my own pain. I let the blade slice across my tender thigh, watching as blood pooled up from the cut. I continued doing that to both of my legs, even a little on my hips and then watched as blood trickled down. Most people would feel pain, but I didn’t feel anything from it. I reached over to my nightstand, grabbing some tissues and then wiped the blood away. I wiped the blade off and then put the blade back in its original place, tossing the tissues to the trashcan. I turned off the light and then laid in bed, staring out to the busy city below.

 

_________________________

 

Walking into school today was nerve racking. I felt a small amount of pain in my thighs every time I walked, but nobody would’ve been able to tell. I went to the office to get my schedule and locker number. After I got them, I went to my locker and emptied the school supplies, looking at my schedule.

 

**_Algebra 2 - Mr. Flanery_ **

**_AP English - Mr. Mcclain_ **

**_Government - Mr. Lincoln_ **

**_Study Hall - Mr. Flanery_ **

**_Art - Ms. Williams_ **

**_Chemistry - Mr. Henderson_ **

**_P.E - Mr. Blake_**

 

P.E?! I couldn’t do that. I already got my credit for that and I didn’t bring gym clothes, nor would I wear them. Also, what was with all the male teachers? I had one female teacher. I noticed I had Mr. Flanery twice and I hoped that he was okay. I had no idea where any of the classrooms were and the bell would probably ring soon.

 

“Hey, you need help?” I jerked my head to the left, a blonde haired boy standing there.

 

“Umm… I don’t really know where any of these classes are.” He smiled, reaching his hand out.

 

“Mingus.” I took it, shaking it. He leaned over, looking at my classes. “Wow, I have a lot of the same classes. Except I don’t have art or P.E… I can show you where they are.”

 

“That would be great, thanks.” He nodded his head and opened the locker next to mine, grabbing a notebook and pencil. I grabbed my binder, notebook, and pencil bag, shutting my locker. I locked it and then stood there awkwardly. He shut his and then turned to me, motioning for me to follow.

 

“Sorry but what did you say your name was?”

 

“I didn’t say it, but it’s Raven.” He smiled at me, nodding his head in approval. We walked into a classroom that had the number 247 written to the left of the door. I memorized it and then followed Mingus in, sitting in the back. He was next to me and the bell rang, Mr. Flanery standing up from behind his desk. He looked older than what I imagined him to be, but thankfully he looked nice.

 

“Alright class, settle down… We have a new student joining us this year and I expect you all to welcome her and be nice.”

 

“It doesn’t look like anyone here is new.” A jock looking boy yelled out, causing Mr. Flanery to look at him. He then looked around and obviously didn’t recognise that I was there.

 

“Raven? Raven Maverick?” I shyly lifted my right hand, but it barely went above my head. His eyes settled on me and then he smiled. “There she is, I thought I saw you walk in. Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself.” I looked to Mingus who was already staring and then swallowed thickly, feeling my anxiety rise up.

 

“I umm… there isn’t much to tell.” My voice was quiet, but Mr. Flanery heard and I saw the look of determination show in his face.

 

“I find that hard to believe. Here, I’ll help you. Why did you move here?”

 

“My dad got a new job.” He nodded and then I realized that everyone was staring, making me look down at my desk.

 

“Well, we are glad to have you here.” He moved on and then the rest of class was just going over this semester's curriculum. Mr. Mcclain’s class was the same and I started to think that I was going to have to ‘introduce’ myself to everyone. I was happy that Mr. Lincoln hadn’t made me talk about myself, but he seemed like he wasn’t all there. When we went back to Mr. Flanery’s class for study hall, it seemed like a goof off class. Everyone was talking, but seemed to not do much work. Maybe it was just because it was the first day. I sat by Mingus again and we started to talk a little.

 

“So why did your dad get a new job?” I sighed, leaning my head down on my chin.

 

“He was caught fucking his secretary. They both got fired and now they are married, so she insisted that we move here.”

 

“That sucks.” I shrugged, surprised that he was fairly easy to open up to.

 

“What about you? Have you lived here your whole life?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much. My mom and dad are split and my mom lives in Europe, but I wanted to stay here. So it’s just me and my dad.”

 

“Do you still see your mom?” He nodded.

 

“Yeah, during the summer and breaks… Where’s your mom?” I chewed on my lip, and then cleared my throat.

 

“She uh-she died.” He frowned, regret filling his eyes.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

 

“No, it’s fine. It happened a long time ago.” He nodded again, but I could still tell he felt bad about asking.

 

“So what’s your dad do now?”

 

“Honestly? I’m not sure… what about you? What’s your dad do?”

 

“He’s a photographer.” My face lit up slightly and I felt the corners of my mouth tug up.

 

“No way. That’s what I’m going to college for.”

 

“Really? That’s awesome. You should come over sometime and he could give you tips.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.” The bell rang and we both got up, heading to our lockers.

 

“It’s lunch. You want to go get something? I mean off campus, it’s an hour long.”

 

“I don’t have a car.” He smiled, and closed his locker, leaning against it and watching as I put everything away.

 

“We are in New York. Why would we need a car?” I looked to him and then shut my locker, locking it.

 

“Okay.” My father may have been an asshole, but he had money and then some. He had made sure to give me my own personal bank account and card. There had to be at least $10,000 dollars in there and it was for whatever I wanted or needed so that I didn’t bother him. At the beginning of every month the balance would go back up to $10,000, even if I only spent $100 dollars. That was the only perk of having him as a father. Other than that, he acted like I didn’t exist. When he drank though, he was mean and would get physical more often than not. We decided to go to subway and I got the tab, considering the seemingly endless supply of money I had.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” I rolled my eyes, taking a small bite from my six inch and then replied after chewing.

 

“It was what? Like $10 dollars? It’s fine, believe me.” He mumbled something and then took a bite, obviously still upset about it. “I’ll tell you what, if it bothers you that much then tomorrow you can pay, okay?” He looked to me, his eyes brightened and a smirk playing on his mouth.

 

“You want to have lunch with me tomorrow?” I smiled slightly and then nodded my head.

 

“Who else would I have lunch with?” He rolled his eyes and then both of us finished our lunch, getting back to school with a little bit of time to spare. I decided that art was my favorite class and she even gave us an assignment, unlike the other teachers. I was now sitting on the bleachers in the gym, looking at my phone.

 

“Raven, is it?” I looked up, seeing an older man who I assumed was Mr. Blake. I nodded my head and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Why aren’t you changing and why do you have a phone out in **my** class?” I put my phone away quickly and then nervously looked at him.

 

“I didn’t know I would have this class. I already have a credit for it, so I didn’t bring an extra set of clothes… I was hoping to switch out, maybe to a creative writing class?”

 

“I can already tell you aren’t a hard worker so you might as well get out of my class. Go figure it out in the office.” He walked away and then I got up, leaving the gym. I luckily got switched to the creative writing class I wanted, which was with Mr. Mcclain, and I walked in late, with a note from the office. I almost jumped for joy when I saw Mingus was in this class, considering he was my only friend. I sat down next to him and he smirked at me, writing a note to me. He passed it and I opened it, rolling my eyes at him.

 

 _Are you stalking me?_ I wrote my response quickly, handing it to him.

 

 _Maybe I like creative writing as well._ He smiled at me and then wrote out something, his cheeks were slightly red, making me curious as to what he wrote.

 

 _As well? Are you implying that you like me?_ I felt my ears heat up and I wanted to hide my face in embarrassment. I honestly didn’t think he was cute. Now that I think about it, I really hadn’t ever had a crush.

 

 _Well yeah I like you, but I’m not sure if I have a crush on you._ I felt bad and I saw his face become disappointed, making me want to take back what I said and lie.

 

 _Oh…_ I didn’t know what to say to that, so I didn’t reply. Now it was awkward around the both of us. After class when we were packing up to go home, he barely looked at me.

 

“Mingus… about the note… I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I just… haven’t really ever had a crush on anyone and-”

 

“You really don’t have to explain yourself or lie to make me feel better. I am glad that you were honest though, I can’t stand liars.”

 

“So are we okay? I mean…”

 

“Yeah yeah, of course. I gotta go though, I’ll see you tomorrow.” I nodded my head and then headed home.

 

_________________________

 

The rest of the week went normal, surprisingly. Mingus asked for my phone number on Friday so that we could still talk over the weekend. I was bummed that I wouldn’t get to see him everyday. He was the only person that could make me at least slightly smile and not feel like shit. I considered him my best friend, my only friend. The weekend went by quickly, but Monday night was when everything went to shit. I was sitting in my room drawing when my dad yelled for me. I got up, going downstairs and saw he was angry. Great.

 

“Raven, you didn’t do the dishes?!” His words slurred and I looked to the sink, not seeing anything. I walked up to it and saw three pieces of silverware. I was about to wash them when I felt a hand grip in my hair and forcefully pull me to the ground. I screeched, feeling like my hair was going to rip from my scalp and my ass break from the force. He kicked my side five times and I felt like something broke. It was hard to breathe so I curled into a ball to try and alleviate the pain. That only made it worse and the last thing I saw before it went black was a boot flying at my face.

 

_________________________

I groggily opened my eyes, a searing pain in my side and entire head, including my face. I got up, gritting my teeth and then walked to the bathroom. It was slightly dark outside, telling me that it was morning. I was afraid to look at my side in the mirror, so I avoided it and peed instead. Sitting down and standing up hurt like a bitch, but I would have to ignore it because I was going to be doing this all day. I made my way to the mirror and lifted my shirt, seeing a nasty bruise on the left side of my ribs. I glanced up in the mirror and had to take a double look. My left eye was swollen slightly and a dark purple was forming, along with a popped blood vessel in my eye. The entire white part was red and there would be no hiding that, or the swelling. This was just fucking great. What would I say when someone asked? Oh shit, I have to lie to Mingus and he hates liars. Should I tell him? I didn’t want to loose my only friend, but I also didn’t want him to know. That’s so… embarrassing and degrading. I put as much foundation as I could, without making it looked caked on and artificial. I put on yoga pants and then a baggy shirt and decided to leave my hair down, even though I couldn’t really hide behind it. When I got to school, I kept my head down, opening my locker and got everything out. I closed my locker and saw Mingus there, staring. He hugged me and I sucked in a breath, holding in my cry of pain. My head still hurt and I was sure there was a bruise from where my hair was pulled. He noticed the sucked in breath I took and let go, frowning. He focused on my left eye, gasping.

 

“Raven, what the hell happened to your eye?” I bit my lip and looked to him, knowing he would be able to tell if I lied. I looked down, avoiding his gaze and sighed.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I glanced up at him and he sighed, nodding his head. I focused on my breathing and soon we were walking into class. I kept my head down and walked to the back, staring at the desk. I closed my eyes, locking my jaw as I sat down. It was slow, much like a pregnant woman would but there was no other way to do it without it hurting badly. I wanted to scream and cry from the pain. Why hadn’t I just taken medicine before I left?

 

“You okay?” I looked up to Mingus, nodding my head. I could tell that he was doubting me, but at least I hadn’t lied to him. I got questioning looks the first half of the day and even Mr. Flanery said that he wanted to talk to me after study hall, which was lunch. I was scared and I didn’t know what to say. If I just denied everything then it would be obvious that something was going on. The bell rang and Mingus said that he would wait for me outside.

 

“Raven, what happened to your eye?” I swallowed thickly and looked to the ground, speaking quietly.

 

“I woke up and looked in the mirror and it was just there. I don’t really know what happened.” He sighed and then stood up, walking around his desk to me. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked up, hating that he was staring at my eye.

 

“You can tell me if something happened.”

 

“Well if something did happen then I wouldn’t know. I told you. I woke up and it was just there.” He sighed and then walked back to his desk. I started walking out, when his voice stopped me.

 

“One more thing Raven, maybe you should cover your black eye up better next time.” My eyes widened and I walked out, walking to my locker with Mingus. We were walking to lunch again when he stopped me, standing near a building.

 

“Why won’t you tell me what happened?”

 

“I don’t want to lie to you, but I just… can’t.”

 

“Why?” I looked up at him, seeing a foreign emotion. Was it concern? Maybe.

 

“You won’t want to be around me if I tell you.” He sighed and then looked to the ground.

 

“Fine… but you will tell me eventually.” I nodded my head and then we walked to lunch.

 

________________________

 

The week went by quickly and I had gotten many comments on my eye. I could tell it was starting to fade, but my ribs got worse. It was a lot harder to breath and the bruise was getting worse. When Mingus and I were walking to Subway on Friday, a man had ran into me and knocked me to the ground. I landed on my left side and I heard another crack, causing me to yell out in pain. Mingus yelled at the guy and then knelt down next to me. “Hey, you okay?” I wanted to nod my head, I did. But that would be lying and I didn’t lie to Mingus. I felt tears threaten to spill from the corner of my eyes and I shook my head. “What’s wrong?” He sounded sort of frantic and it was getting harder to breath.

 

“It’s… hard to… breath.” He nodded his head and then looked to my torso.

 

“I’m just going to look at your side to make sure that-”

 

“No. Mingus… just take me… to the hospital.” The hospital was only a few blocks away and calling an ambulance would only take longer. I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to walk all the way there on my own, so he would have to help me. “Help me up.” He nodded his head and then got behind me, hooking his arms under my armpits. He lifted me up and I had to hold onto him, the pain being too horrible. The walk there felt like forever and Mingus looked very worried, which made me feel bad. We walked in and up to the front desk, Mingus talking for me.

 

“Some guy ran into her and she got knocked down. She said it was hard to breathe and she can’t walk on her own.” The lady nodded her head and then called a doctor, a man with a wheely bed coming out from behind the double doors. Him and Mingus helped me lay down on it.

 

“Young man you aren’t a loud back there unless you are related.” He looked defeated and I wasn’t about to go back there alone.

 

“He’s my brother.” The man nodded his head and Mingus looked at me shocked, but went with. I watched the lights above as we went to the room and the man got my bed into a room, locking the bed in place.

 

“What’s your full name and date of birth?”

 

“Raven… Faith Maverick… March 8th… 2000.” He wrote it down and then exited the room, leaving us alone.

 

“Raven… why wouldn’t you let me check and make sure that nothing was broken?” I sighed and looked at him, chewing on my lip.

 

“Do you know… how to?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“If something was… broken then it… would’ve hurt more.” He nodded his head and then sat down on the chair next to me. The doctor came in, immediately putting a hospital wristband with my name and date of birth on it.

 

“So I heard that you were having a problem breathing?” I nodded my head and he washed his hands, putting gloves on afterwards. “I need you to lift your shirt so I can make sure that there aren’t any cracked ribs, considering that you fell.” I hesitantly lifted my shirt, stopping at just below my bra. “Well there is a lot of bruising so we need to get the x-rays ready and then we will take you there.” Great. He didn’t even need to touch my side to know that they were most likely cracked. I put my shirt back down and he got closer to my face, obviously examining my eye. “What happened to your eye? Was this caused when you fell?”

 

“I woke up with it.” He sighed, leaning back up and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I must say, it is very uncommon to wake up with a popped blood vessel and a black eye.” I shrugged and he left the room, Mingus immediately on my case.

 

“Raven. It’s bad, you didn’t even look at your side. There is more bruise than anything!” I looked at his partly angry face and sighed.

 

“I didn’t have… to look.” He furrowed his brows, sitting down in his chair again.

 

“What does that even mean?” Well I knew he was going to know eventually, but I didn’t want it to be this soon. I looked to him, opening my mouth to speak when the doctor came in.

  
“We’re ready for you.” I gave him an apologetic look and let the doctor wheel me to the x-ray room.


	2. Truth

I was back in my room, Mingus staring at me as we waited for my x-rays. School was going to start soon and I knew that we wouldn’t be able to make it in time. Well, at least me. 

 

“I called my dad and he excused both of us from school.”

 

“He can do that?” He nodded his head and I sighed; at least I didn’t have to worry about that.

 

“Are you going to tell me what you meant earlier?”

 

“I’m not sure… how to tell you.” He let his head drop and I looked up, taking a slow breath. I needed to just tell him or he might not want to be around me anymore, and I had no one else. “He drinks… and it makes… him…”

 

“Who?” I looked at him, looking down and then back up to him.

 

“My father… he’s never acted… like I was his… daughter.” The door opened and we both looked to the door, waiting for the doctor to talk.

 

“Well we got your x-rays back and you have 2 cracked ribs and 1 broken rib. I am going to write you a prescription for vicodin and it is going to make you tired so try your best to stay awake. No heavy lifting or any strenuous activity that will aggravate your ribs. I also recommend buying a rib belt and doing breathing exercises, it will help speeding up the healing process. That will take at least 6 weeks so take it easy and go to the front desk before you leave to fill out paperwork.” He handed me my note and left. Mingus helped me out of bed and we walked to the front desk.

 

“Ma’am can I see your I.D?”

 

“I um… don’t have one.”

 

“Are you over eighteen?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then we’ll need your parent or guardian to come and sign you out.”

 

“My dad left this… morning on business.”

 

“Do you have any other parent or guardian to sign you out?” I opened my mouth to tell her no when Mingus answered.

 

“Yeah, my dad.” She furrowed her brows, looking at us accusingly.

 

“I thought you two were siblings.”

 

“We are, but we have different dads.” I looked to Mingus, shocked that he went along with everything, even though he hated lying.

 

“Alright. When your father gets back he will need to fill out paperwork. Do you know your insurance or have your card?”

 

“No… but I can… cover the cost.”

 

“The cost is $1,107.” I pulled the credit card from my small pocket wallet and handed it to her. She looked at me and then made the payment, handing me a machine to type in the pin. She gave me a receipt and then handed the card back to me. “We just need him to come and sign you out and then you are good to go.” I nodded my head and looked to Mingus, not knowing what to do.

 

“Let me call him.” He stepped off to the side and I sighed, pulling out my phone. I had a text from my dad and sighed in relief.

 

**_Change of plans. I was supposed to be back on Tuesday but I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’ll let you know._ **

 

I replied okay and then looked up, seeing Mingus walking back over.

 

“He’s on his way. He should be here soon.” I nodded my head and stood by the chair he was sitting in. “You’re coming over, right?” I looked at him, unsure of what to say. 

 

“I don’t know… but would your dad… mind stopping by… the store?” 

 

“He won’t care and I think you should come over.”

 

“Mingus, I’ll be fine… You are doing so… much for me already… you don’t have to-”

 

“You act like it’s a big deal. Just stay at my house for at least the night and then if you want to go home you can… I’m worried about you.”

 

“Did you even… ask your dad?” He nodded his head and I sighed, nodding my head. I felt like I was imposing and they didn’t have to do that. 

 

“Ming?” We both looked up and I felt like the air had been knocked out of my lungs, again. There was a tall muscular man, wearing ray bans and dark jeans with a shirt that hugged his body just right. He had perfect broad shoulders and slim hips, along with some facial hair. His face had some sharp angles and I felt weak in the knees. This was Mingus’ dad? Good Lord I was in for some trouble.

 

“Hey dad. This is Raven; Raven this is my dad.” He walked closer, extending his hand out and I shook it, smiling. I was actually smiling.

 

“Norman.” I nodded my head and then he walked over to the front desk, signing papers. We got into their truck, Mingus helping me into the passenger side. It was a struggle to get my seatbelt on, but I did it and Norman was looking between the both of us. “So you guys are half brother and sister?” Mingus opened his mouth to speak, but I started before he could.

 

“That was my fault… they wouldn’t let him… back there unless… he was family… so I lied.” I couldn’t see his eyes through the sunglasses but I could tell he was studying me. He didn’t say anything and then pulled out, getting into the crazy New York traffic.

 

“Dad, we need to stop by Walgreens.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Raven needs her prescription and, what was it?” I didn’t look at either of them as I spoke, but I could tell they were looking at me.

 

“A rib belt.”

 

“Okay.” It took us about 30 minutes to get back to their house and I realized that they lived a block from me. I wanted to take a shower or something, but I didn’t have clothes and I wasn’t sure if I was comfortable doing that. Their place was beautiful and I was jealous that it was slightly smaller and more elegant. Ours was just big with fancy furniture. 

 

“The bathroom is on the right of the hall and my bedroom is at the end on the left. Everything else is easy to find. Are you hungry? I know we didn’t get to eat lunch.” I shrugged my shoulders, standing awkwardly in the living room. “You can sit down.”

 

“That means that I… have to get back up.” He nodded his head and I could tell he was nervous. “Hey… you don’t have to… be so nervous.” His cheeks heated up and I smiled, Norman emerging from the hallway.

 

“Do you guys have homework?” Crap. Everything was at school.

 

“Our stuff is still at the school.” He nodded his head, sighing slightly and then grabbed his car keys from the counter.

 

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

“Could I use the… bathroom before we go?” He nodded his head and I made my way to the bathroom. I wanted to take my medicine and put on the rib belt. I also did need to pee, which would suck. I lifted my shirt seeing the dark purple bruising that was covering my entire left side and even creeping to the middle of my torso. I realized that I would need help with the rib belt and sighed, opening the door. I poked my head out, softly calling Mingus over.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Could you help me?” He nervously came down the hall, standing at the door. “I can’t get the… rib belt on by myself.” He nodded his head, moving into the bathroom and stared at the bruising. He read the label of the rib belt and then put it on, being as gentle as possible. It felt a little better, but it would feel a lot better once I got medicine in my system. “Thanks.” He nodded his head and then walked out. I closed the door, taking a vicodin, swallowing it dry. I went pee, washing my hands afterward and then walked out, taking the sack with me. They were both sitting on the couch when I walked out and I felt guilty about making them wait. “Sorry.” They looked up at me, both shaking their heads. I set the sack down on the table and then followed them out the door. When we got to the school, Mingus got our schoolwork so that I didn’t have to get in and out and hurt myself further. 

 

“So Mingus said you fell?”

 

“Yeah… we were walking to lunch… and this guy knocked… me over.”

 

“And bruised your ribs or…?” 

 

“No, I have 2… cracked ribs and one is… broken.” Goodness sakes his voice was sexy. Wait, I shouldn’t be thinking that.

 

“Geez, must have been a harsh landing.”

 

“Yeah.” I looked away, knowing that wasn’t the main reason why they were like that. Mingus got in, holding both of our backpacks. “Thanks… for everything.”

 

“It’s all good. That’s what friends are for.” I nodded my head, building up courage to ask about stopping by my house. “Hey dad, can we grab something to eat?”

 

“Ming… we have food at the house.”

 

“Do we have pizza?”

 

“No.” That actually sounded really good.

 

“Please?” He shook his head and I knew that I could get us some, unless he didn’t want to stop anywhere.

 

“I can get us pizza… as a thank you for… everything.” He looked to me and rubbed his slightly grey goatee.

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“To be honest… it sounds really good.” He chuckled and then nodded his head, stopping at a Dominoes. We got two large pizzas, a cheese and meat lovers and then went to their house. Norman carried the pizzas in the house and Mingus carried our backpacks, but I didn’t have to carry anything. That made me feel helpless and I hated that. We ate in silence and my side only ached now, which was bearable. I didn’t get winded as I talked anymore, but I was feeling the tired part of it and I had no idea where I was sleeping. 

 

“Did you take your medicine?”

 

“Yeah, before we left.”

 

“Are you tired.”

 

“Kind of, yeah.” Mingus sort of looked to his dad and then back to me.

 

“You can take my bed and I’ll have the couch.”

 

“No, you keep your bed. I can take the couch.” He shook his head and I wasn’t about to let him do that. “Mingus. I’m serious. You keep your bed, the couch looks comfy.”

 

“Raven. I’m not the one with cracked and broken ribs.” I rolled my eyes, Norman just sitting there sort of awkwardly. “Dad, tell her.” I looked to him and met his eyes for the first time. He wasn’t wearing his sunglasses and his blue eyes were like two oceans that I could get lost in. They were so beautiful and enticing compared to my cinnamon brown ones.

 

“Just take the bed Raven.” 

 

“No. Seriously, I’m fine with the couch.” Mingus sighed and mumbled something about getting blankets.

 

“So your parents are okay with you staying here?”

 

“Yeah, my dad doesn’t care.” If he only knew I meant that in the most literal sense.

 

“What about your mom?” I sighed, replying in a monotone voice and then took a drink after.

 

“She’s dead.” His eyes widened and he had a sympathetic look.

 

“I’m deeply sorry for your loss… and bringing it up. That must be hard for you.” I shook my head, resting my chin on my hand.

 

“Not really. She died when I was really young so I don’t remember her much.” He nodded his head and then Mingus came out with a blanket and pillow, setting them on the couch.

 

“The couch is a pullout bed, so if you want I can pull it out.” I nodded my head and he set the blankets and pillow on the chair next to the couch. He took the cushions off and then pulled it out, revealing a very comfortable looking bed. I realized I had to sleep in my hospital smelling clothes and inwardly groaned. If I were home, I would wear a big t-shirt and underwear. I wouldn’t care that my scars and scabs would show because I would be alone. Norman set down a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, smiling slightly at me.

 

“Here are some pajamas. I know you probably want to change into something more comfortable.”

 

“Thank you.” He nodded his head and I grabbed them, going to the bathroom to change. Getting my shirt off wasn’t as painful as I thought it would be and the shirt hung down to my mid thigh. The sweatpants were big, but thankfully they had a drawstring, so I tightened it. When I came out, the bed was made and they were sitting at the table again. I walked up to them and then my phone started to ring. I walked over to it, fear creeping up when I saw it was my dad. “Hello?”

 

**_“Why the hell didn’t you answer the house phone?! I called at least 4 times!”_ ** His words were slurred and I wondered why he even called.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m not home.”

 

**_“Why the hell not?! You are supposed to be keeping the house spotless!”_ **

 

“I will. I’m at a friend’s house. I didn’t think you cared since you’re out of town.”

 

**_What friend? You don’t have friends.”_ **

 

“I’m at Mingus’s. He-”

 

**_You’re at a boy’s house?! I knew I raised a slut, just like your mom.”_ ** Being on the phone I felt a l little braver and I knew he couldn’t hurt me. At least not now.

 

“I am not and don’t talk about her like that.”

 

**_“What did you say? Girl you are lucky that I’m not going to be home anytime soon.”_ **

 

“Why’s that?”

 

**_“Christie wanted a vacation and that’s what I gave her. Maybe if you weren’t such a worthless whore you would be here.”_ **

 

“Like I would want to do that. Why did you even call?”

 

**_“Whores don’t get to speak to me like that. I can call you whenever I want.”_ **

 

“Stop calling me that.” I was starting to get aggravated with him and I had enough courage to stand up for myself.

 

**_“What? A whore? I can call you what I want. It’s the truth.”_ **

 

“It is not. You don’t know a goddamn thing about me, so stop acting like you do.”

 

**_“Don’t speak to me like that or I will fly back to New York and beat your ass.”_ **

 

“So I can end up in the hospital again? Maybe you should so the cops can haul your ass to jail.”

 

**_“You weren’t in any hospital. Stop lying for attention, you whore.”_ **

 

“Stop calling me that! I was in the hospital and you have to fill out paperwork when you get back, because you weren’t there, as usual... I wouldn’t have even had to go there if it wasn’t for you. You know that?”

 

**_“I didn’t do anything to you. Stop lying!”_ **

 

“I’m not lying! You want to see my bruises? The x-rays of the ribs you cracked and broke? You want to see the black eye? The blood vessel you popped in my eye? Hmm?”

 

**_“You brought that on yourself! Walking around my house not doing shit and acting like a fucking princess. Well you aren’t and no one is going to believe the spoiled brat who claims her daddy beats her.”_ **

 

“Have fun with Christie. Bye.” I hung up, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. When he gets back I am going to die. He’s going to beat me to death and I just signed my death certificate. What was I thinking? No matter what he always gets me. It’s like the sunset. Night will always come; it’s inevitable. I am so stupid, what is wrong with me? Why didn’t I just ignore them like usual? Did I feel braver for some reason?

  
“Raven?” My eyes widened and I realized that Norman and Mingus just heard every word that I said to that horrible man. Maybe they were the reason I felt a little bit more brave, but that doesn’t change the fact that they now know my father was the cause of my injuries.


	3. Talk

I didn’t want to turn around and face them after that, but I knew that I would have to. I slowly turned around, both of them staring at me with wide eyes. How could I have forgotten that they were there? I’m an idiot; a dead idiot.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Was that your dad?” I hesitantly nodded my head, sitting down on the pullout bed. “I'm tired, I hope you don't mind me going to bed.” I shook my head and then scooted back, laying on the covers. I heard Mingus walk down the hall and then close his door. I got underneath the covers, turning on my right and facing a wall.

 

“Well, I'm going to go to bed. If you need anything don't hesitate to get Mingus or myself. Goodnight, sleep well.” He left and I was left staring at the wall in shock. I couldn't remember the last time someone had told me goodnight. I laid there, thinking about everything and anything. About how horrible it would be when my father came home. About how I was attracted to my best friend’s dad. About how my ribs were cracked and broken. I found myself crying silently, my body shaking slightly. I'm not sure how long I laid there crying, wanting nothing more than to take some of the pain away with my trusty blade. I couldn't do that though and I should probably let my legs heal up a little anyway. I heard a door close and I accidentally sniffled. I was hoping that they wouldn't have heard me, but I wasn't sure. I could hear them coming closer and then a husky voice whisper. “Raven?” Before I even thought about it, I turned my head, seeing Norman leaning over me slightly. He looked to my black eye, neither of them being able to see it before because of my makeup.

 

“Yeah?” He leaned back, chewing on his thumbnail.

 

“Are you okay?” I nodded my head, making him frown behind his thumb. “I know we don't really know each other, but I'm a good listener if you want to talk… because I know you aren't okay.” I rolled onto my back and then sat up, leaning against the back of the couch.

 

“I will be though.” He sat down at the end of the bed, staring at me.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I scoffed, looking to my lap, frowning.

 

“What is there to talk about?”

 

“You said your father was on the phone earlier? It sounded like you guys had a heated conversation.” 

 

“I guess.” It was silent for a minute and then Norman whispered again.

 

“I know you didn't want Ming to know about everything, but if he's hurting you, you need to tell someone.” I finally looked up at him, doing my best not to let emotions show.

 

“Yeah? What are they going to do? Child services could do a home visit, but they wouldn't see anything wrong. They would see a spoiled girl who wants attention. The cops wouldn't be able to do anything unless they witnessed it. My father is an asshole, but he is very smart about everything. There's nothing that anyone can do.” He looked away from my gaze, obviously thinking. 

 

“Would he let you leave?” 

 

“I don't know. He acts like I'm not there, but I think that if I weren't actually there than he would care. Not about me, but the simple fact of having power over me.”

 

“What if you got emancipated? Move out and stay with someone?” I shook my head, knowing that I couldn't do that. Besides, who would I stay with?

 

“Even if I were to get emancipated, I have no where to stay.” He sat there for a minute and then looked up to me, his eyes glowing in the dark.

 

“Yes you do.” I realized he meant that I would stay here and I shook my head.

 

“I'm not your problem Norman. I really appreciate the offer, but I'm fine… Besides, he said he won’t be back for a while. So I will have my house to myself.” He sighed, nodding his head.

 

“Well you need anything, call us and we'll be there. If you want to stay here on the weekends, that will be fine.” 

 

“Thank you.” He chewed on his thumbnail, nodding his head and stood up, looking me in the eye.

 

“Get some sleep.” He walked back into his room and eventually, I did fall asleep.

 

_________________________

 

When I woke up, it looked bright and there was talking and laughter. I was a little confused until everything came back and I remembered where I was. I sat up quickly and accidentally let out a pained grunt, falling back down onto the bed. I forgot how tender my ribs were and I hadn’t taken medicine since last night. 

 

“Raven, are you okay?” I nodded my head, focusing on my shallow breathing. I felt the bed dip down and I looked over, Mingus sitting there staring. He showed me his cupped hand, a vicodin resting in it. I smiled and then slowly reached my hand out, him dropping the pill in my hand. I once again dry swallowed the pill and then hoped that the effects would happen quickly. 

 

“What time… is it?” Great, now I was back to being out of breath.

 

“Uh about 11.” I stared at him, shocked that I slept in that late.

 

“You should…  have woken… me up.” He shrugged, helping me sit up.

 

“You looked like you needed it.” I nodded my head, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I needed to pee, so I carefully got up and went to the bathroom. After I was done, I looked in the mirror and saw that my eye was slightly less purple and the redness in my eye was getting lighter. It still looked pretty bad though. I walked out, Mingus and Norman sitting at the table. There was a plate of pancakes in front of the empty chair, but I didn’t know if it was for me or not. I grabbed my phone, checking it and sadly saw a text message from my dad. I hesitantly opened it and let out a shallow breath that I didn’t know I was holding.

 

**_We won’t be back until December. Keep the fucking house clean!_ **

 

Thank God. I had about 4 months without his drunken beatings and harsh words. That would give me time to heal and time on my own.

 

“There’s pancakes here if you want them.” I nodded my head, walking over to the table and sitting down. “You feeling okay?” I once again nodded, all of us eating pancakes in silence. After I ate, I could feel the throbbing pain in my ribs start to cease. We decided to watch a movie, all of us piling up on the pullout couch. I convinced them to watch a scary movie, which were my favorite. They had a few that I hadn’t seen, so we picked between them. Mingus said that Oculus was very good, so we popped it in. Norman was sitting on my left and Mingus was on my right, leaving me in the middle. It was nearing the end of the movie and I had jumped a few times, but I jumped the most at one of the ending scenes. One of the main characters, Kaylie, had gotten trapped against the mirror because of a Danforth anchor in her neck. I accidently jumped towards Norman, grasping onto his muscled and toned bicep. He looked to me and I quickly let go, muttering an apology. I tried to forget about how good his arm felt, but it was impossible. It felt awkward now, at least for me. After the movie, Norman went outside to smoke and I’m glad that I wasn’t going to see that. Him smoking would probably be the hottest thing ever. Mingus and I were sitting in his room playing video games and I was winning, which irritated him. “You’re cheating. I just know it.” I giggled, shaking my head.

 

“No, you are just a sore loser.” He huffed and I won the race, again.

 

“You want to do something else?” I set the controller down, leaning back against his bed and looked to him.

 

“Like what?” He shrugged his shoulders and then leaned back, his shoulder touching mine. He looked to me, both of us seeming to just stare. He looked to my lips and then back up to my eyes. As much as I liked Mingus, I wasn’t attracted to him. He was my best friend and I wasn’t going to ruin that. He started to lean in and I sat up. “So, did you want to play another game?” He cleared his throat, sitting up as well.

 

“If you want to.” I shrugged and then looked at the time on my phone.  _ 3:27. _

 

“I should probably head home, actually.”

 

“You aren’t spending another night?” I chewed on my lip, thinking about. Should I spend another night? I didn’t want to overstay my welcome or be a bother, so it was probably best to leave.

 

“No I don’t think so…” He sighed, making me feel bad. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I just don’t want to be a bother anymore. Also I should probably change my clothes.”

 

“You aren’t a bother. If you need clothes we can get some from your house. Let’s go grab my dad and then we’ll take-”

 

“No, I live like a block from here.” His face lit up and his eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness.

 

“So you’re staying?” How could I say no to that?

 

“Yeah, I guess.” He smiled and then stood up, offering a hand to me. I took it and stood up, both of us walking to the living room. Norman was sitting on the couch, the pullout bed still out, playing on his phone.

 

“Dad, we are going to get clothes for Raven. We’ll be back.”

 

“Alright, let me get my keys.” He stood up, walking to get his keys but Mingus stopped him.

 

“No, she said she lived like a block away.” He nodded his head and then sat back down, still playing on his phone. Mingus and I walked out, getting to my house in under 5 minutes. We walked in, heading up to my room and I immediately pulled out a bag.

 

“How long am I planning to stay?” 

 

“Until Monday?” He shrugged and I nodded my head, putting clothes and my phone charger into the bag. I put in my underwear and socks, then moved to the bathroom. I put in my hairbrush, toothbrush, makeup, etc. I needed a shower, so I decided to take one here before we went back.

 

“Hey Mingus, I’m going to take a shower really quick. Make yourself at home.” I shut the bathroom door and took my clothes off, along with the rib belt. The bruising was still bad and my legs were starting to heal, considering I haven’t done anything since Wednesday. My shower was short, but relaxing and I felt a little better. I got changed into leggings and a baggy yet pretty shirt. I brushed my hair and then put on light makeup. I brushed my teeth and then walked out, taking my bathroom bag with. Mingus was just sitting on my bed, playing on his phone. He looked up, looking up and down my body. “Oh, I almost forgot. Could you help me with my rib belt again?” He nodded his head, walking up to me. I lifted my shirt to just below my ribs and he carefully put it on, letting his fingertips linger on my bruised ribs for a little longer than usual. He stepped back and then I let my shirt fall back down. We walked back out and I looked to my phone seeing that it was 4:15. “Do you guys want to go see a movie tonight?” Mingus shrugged and I knew that it had to do with money. “I’ll pay, if money is-”

  
“No. You can’t keep paying for things. We have movies at the house.” I nodded my head and then we walked back to his house in silence.


	4. Rescue

For the next few months, that’s what we did. I would stay at my house during the week and stay over at Mingus and Norman’s during the weekend. I would offer to pay for things and they always declined, so I told them about the card. I told them that the only thing I am thankful for from my father is that he does provide me with things. They were a little shocked to hear about how much was on it and that that was pretty much my allowance, but I tried not to spend a lot of it. On Halloween, we all dressed up. I went as Robin, Mingus as Batman, and Norman as the joker. It worked out well, other than the fact that Mingus wouldn’t stop staring at me. I had to get a woman’s costume, which was revealing but I don’t think they cared. I caught Norman looking at me a few times, which made me blush. We went through a few haunted houses and then went home and ate candy, watching scary movies. For Thanksgiving break, I stayed there and we spent Thanksgiving Day cooking. It was the middle of December and I was getting more and more nervous. My ribs were healed and I hadn’t had a black eye for a while. I didn’t cut myself that much anymore, but I was still doing it at least once every week. My father was supposed to be back home soon and I was honestly scared about what he would do. There was no way that he had forgotten about the last time we talked on the phone. It was Thursday night and I was sitting in my room, listening to music, texting Mingus, and doing homework. My blood ran cold when I heard the front door slam and talking appear downstairs. I slowly got up, opening the door and walking to the railing. I looked down and saw my father and Christie sitting on the couch. He looked up, smiling at me. I was downright terrified now. I went back to my room, telling Mingus that my dad just got home. There was a knock at my door and I just stared at it, confused. It gently swung open, revealing my father standing there.

 

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing?” I swallowed nervously, not sure about why he was acting like this.

 

“Homework.” He nodded his head, stepping in, causing me to shift to the corner of my bed.

 

“You don’t have to be scared.” I nodded my head, scared that he would react badly if I didn’t do what I was told. “Anything happen while we were gone?” I shook my head and he sighed, sitting at the end of the bed. “You can talk to me you know.”

 

“I don’t have anything to talk about.”

 

“Who did you stay with while I was gone?”

 

“No one.” He took in a shaky breath, his hands clenching on his knees.

 

“Didn’t you say you stayed at a friend’s house?” He was talking through clenched teeth and I knew he was trying not to lash out. The question was why?

 

“Oh… you mean Mingus? I stayed there on the weekends.” He nodded his head, looking over and making eye contact.

 

“He your boyfriend?” I shook my head, making him squint his eyes. “You don’t have to lie.”

 

“I’m not lying. Mingus is just my friend.”

 

“Okay… Oh, next week we are going to a Christmas party. Get a new outfit.” He got up and walked out of my room, leaving me in a world of confusion.

 

_________________________

 

It was the weekend before Mingus left for Christmas break and I was making him and Norman come shopping with me. I needed a second opinion and Mingus and I needed a driver. So here we are in New York Dress, looking at dresses. I didn’t want to get a traditional red and green dress, so I thought gold would look good. I found a few dresses that I had to try on. One was long and the other three were short. The long one was all gold sequins and thick tank top straps, with a small silver jewel in the middle. The first short one was white with a sequin gold belt and long sleeve arms that were see through. The second short dress was also all gold sequins, but had short sleeves. The last one had a tan-ish look, but had an outer see through that had gold speckles. It also had a gold belt and the top came up to my collarbones. I tried on the long one first, looking at myself in the mirror. It looked okay, but I wanted to know what Norman and Mingus thought. I timidly came out of the room, showing them. Mingus had his eyes glued to me and Norman was actually thinking.

 

“Well?” Mingus opened his mouth a few times to say something, but never got anything out. Norman rolled his eyes and then looked back to me.

 

“It’s very pretty, but I think you should try another one.” I nodded my head, walking back in and looking in the mirror again. He was right, it was pretty but it wasn’t the one. I took it off and hung it back up, switching to the next one. The white with long sleeves looked funny to me, but at least it didn’t show my scars. I walked out, Mingus finally getting a grip on himself. He tilted his head to the right, as if he were deciding something.

 

“Spin around?” I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

 

“So you can see what my ass looks like in this?” His face blushed and Norman and I laughed.

 

“You have to be a little more smooth than that son… Have I taught you nothing?” Mingus’ face got even more red and I felt a little bad for him.

 

“Anyway, what do you think?” Norman looked back to me, his eyes travelling up and down my body. I felt the tips of my ears turn red and I tried my best not to let the blush rise to my cheeks.

 

“Do you like the dress?”

 

“I feel like my arms look weird in this.” He nodded his head and then I walked back in, taking it off and hanging it on the hanger. I put on the gold sequin dress, liking it the most so far. I walked out and spun slightly, mainly so that Mingus wouldn’t ask again.

 

“It looks great.” Norman nodded his head and I chewed on my lip, thinking about the last dress.

 

“I still have one more, so if that one doesn’t work out then this is the one.” They nodded their heads and I walked back in, taking it off and putting the other one on. I looked at it, liking it more than the last one and thinking that this is the one. I walked out, Norman and Mingus not paying attention and playing on their phones. I cleared my throat and Mingus looked up, his eyes widening and jaw dropping slightly. Norman glanced up and then looked up again, his eyes boring into my body. I made eye contact with him and felt butterflies in my stomach. A blush managed to creep up and I looked down, then looked up, smiling at him.

 

“You look… gorgeous. That one is definitely a keeper.” I looked to Mingus then to my dress, nodding my head. Norman was still staring and I bit on the inside of my lip, walking back to the dressing room and putting the dress on the hanger. I changed back into my casual attire, bringing the dress out with me. We walked to the checkout counter, paying for it and then heading for the shoe store. “Wait, we have to go to another store?” I laughed, nodding my head at Mingus.

 

“I have to get matching shoes.”

 

“Can’t you just wear like tennis shoes?” I gasped, looking to him. Norman laughed, shaking his head. He put a heavy hand on his shoulder, looking to me.

 

“You have a lot to learn there kid. Anytime you go shopping with a woman, just remember that patience is a virtue, young grasshopper.” I giggled, Norman smirking and taking his hand from his shoulder. We got to the store and then went to the flats and high heels section. I looked between the flats and high heels, trying to decide which one. I felt a body close behind me and then a breath on my neck, followed by a deep and husky voice sending chills down my spine.

 

“Heels would look great with that.” How did Norman know what I was thinking? I turned to my left slightly, but he was already backed up.

 

“Look for some heels that would match this.” He nodded his head and I noticed Mingus sitting down, messing with his phone. I didn’t see anything I liked, until Norman called me over to where he was. There were simple gold pumps that looked perfect for the dress. I grabbed a box that had my size on the side and sat down on one of the couches, taking my shoes off. I put them on, standing up and walking. I was a little unbalanced, but I did okay. Until I tripped over something on the floor and found myself landing in Norman’s arms. He held tightly onto my waist and I grasped onto his shoulders.

 

“You okay?” I nodded my head, standing up but still holding onto him. I let go of his shoulders and then he let go of my waist.

 

“As long as I don’t trip, I should be good.” He smirked and I walked back to the couch, putting my tennis shoes back on. We payed and then left to get lunch.

 

_________________________

 

“I’ll miss you so much. Be sure to text, or call if you want.” I felt Mingus nod against my shoulder and then we pulled back, him walking to his gate and then turning around to wave. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and I leaned into Norman, both of us waving. When we saw him disappear around the corner, we walked away, Norman still holding me close to him. We walked like that until we had to separate to get in the car. It felt so weird not having Mingus around.

 

“He’ll be back before you know it.” I looked to Norman, nodding.

 

“I hope so…” We drove in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. He stopped in front of my house and I turned to him, leaning over the console and hugging him. We both sighed in content and then I pulled back, smiling at him. “If you get bored or lonely without Mingus, don’t hesitate to text me.” He nodded his head, stopping me before I got out.

 

“Same for you. If you just need to get away, you know where I am.”

 

“Thanks.” He nodded his head and I got out, waving to him as he pulled away. The Christmas party was in two days and I wasn’t sure if I was excited or not. I didn’t even know who the host was and I had no idea where we were going. After Norman had dropped me off, I went straight to bed and laid down. I texted Mingus, already feeling lonely without him.

 

_**I already miss you :(** _

 

I didn’t expect a reply anytime soon, but he replied minutes later.

 

**_I know, me too! Maybe next time you can just come with ;)_ **

 

I rolled my eyes, giggling slightly.

 

_**Yeah… maybe.** _

 

I contemplated on texting Norman, but I wasn’t sure if I should or not. I thought about it and then decided not to, knowing it would be weird to him if I did. Mingus didn’t reply, so I had nothing to keep myself occupied and ended up falling asleep.

 

_________________________

 

I looked in the mirror one last time before walking out and downstairs. Christie and my dad were wearing red and green, making me want to roll my eyes. We got in the car, heading to the party. It was a good 30 minute drive before we stopped at what looked like a hotel. I frowned, wondering who was hosting a Christmas party at a hotel. We got out and walked in, going to the top floor. When we walked in, I immediately felt like something was off. Christie had gone to the drinks and my dad made me follow him to a group of men in a corner.

 

“Robert, Anthony, James, this is my daughter.” They all smiled, one by one taking my hand and kissing the top of it. It made me feel uneasy and I wanted to leave. I knew that when my father said we were going to a Christmas party something was up. He never let me go to stuff like that. I looked around, noticing that it was only men. Some older than my father and others that looked in their twenties. “Excuse me, I have to go say hello to someone. Raven, stay here.” I nodded my head, looking back to the three.

 

“So, your father said that you were a junior? How’s school going?”

 

“Good.” Anthony was starting to make me feel violated by the way he was looking at me. He was looking up and down my body, licking his lips.

 

“Excuse me. May I have everyone’s attention?” We all looked to my father, who was standing in the middle of the room and giving me a sadistic smile. “I appreciate all of you coming tonight and I hope you all enjoy your night.” There were here here’s and then he raised his glass, still looking at me. “I would also like to make a toast to the guest of honor… Raven.” I furrowed my brows in confusion and then gasped when I felt two large hands wrap around my biceps. I turned around, seeing Anthony and struggled to get out of his grasp. “If it weren’t for you, none of these fine men would be here… To Raven.” They all repeated it and then took drinks. I was so perplexed and scared. Why was I considered the guest of honor? What was he talking about? “Oh, one more thing… condoms are in the bowl over there. Safety first, right?” My eyes widened in terror. Condoms? Why would they need condoms? Anthony started to pull me away and I kicked, flailing my body around. He spun me and then threw me over his shoulder, holding my legs to his torso.

 

“Put me down!” A hard smack to my ass made me yell in pain and then whimper slightly. I was unceremoniously dropped on a bed and I realized what was happening. My father came in, an evil look on his face and then he sneered in my face.

 

“You really thought that I forgot about how you talked to me on the phone? You really are a dumb whore.”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He laughed maniacally and then whispered in my ear.

 

"You are going to service every man in here and then some… just like the whore you are.” He had completely ignored my question but now I was completely and utterly terrified.

 

“I won’t do a goddamn thing.” He backhanded me, tears starting to blur my vision.

 

“Yes you fucking will. If three of them want to fuck you at once they will.”

 

“Rape.” He got closer to my face, making me swallow nervously.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“It would be rape.” He laughed, walking out of the room. Anthony was there and I looked around, seeing a door that led to a balcony. I got up, running to it, only to be stopped by an arm wrapping around my waist. I was pulled against a hard chest and there were loud breaths in my ear.

 

“Where do you think you’re going? We haven’t had any fun yet.” I started to cry, grabbing at his arms to try and pull them off of me.

 

“No, please don’t. You don’t have to do this to me.” He licked up the column of my neck and I tried to move away from it.

 

“You’re right, I don’t have to… but I sure as hell want to.” I cried harder, kicking and jumping, anything to get him to stop touching me and let go. He picked me up and threw me back on the bed, immediately trapping me with his body. “Come on, it will be better if you just stop struggling.”

 

“Go to hell.” He laughed and put his hands between my legs, tugging my shorts down. I tried kicking, but it was a losing battle. His hand skimmed my thigh, feeling my scars and scabs.

 

“What’s this?” He lifted my dress to my waist, looking at my scars and underwear. “A beautiful girl like you shouldn’t ruin their body like that.” He moved my underwear to the side, shoving two fingers into my dry entrance. I screamed in pain, but he roughly put his hand over my mouth, splitting my lip in the process. I felt tears streaming out of the corners of my eyes, my lower regions on fire. I wasn’t going to get raped, I wouldn’t let it happen. I looked to my left, seeing a lamp and then looking back to him. He was focused onto the scene in front of me that he didn’t have my arm trapped. I reached out, barely able to grab it and swung. It hit him in the head and the force threw him off me. I felt my underwear tear slightly, but I ignored it for now. I got up, only to hit the ground because of a hand on my ankle. I kicked him with my heel and he let go. I got up, going to the doors and stepped onto the balcony. I was closing the door, when a hand gripped the strap of my dress. I slammed the door until his hand slid back through the threshold, pained yells coming from the other side. I grabbed one of the chairs that was there and propped it against the door. I looked around, seeing a balcony next to me. I looked down, seeing my dress ripped on the left strap. The balcony was about four feet away, but I had no choice other than to jump. I took off my heels, throwing them over and then stepped over the railing. I refused to look down and took a few deep breaths. I could hear yells and banging behind me, so I knew I was running out of time. I bent my knees slightly and then pushed off, barely grasping onto the railing. I got my feet up on the ledge and then stood up, stepping over the railing and collapsing to the ground. I got up quickly, beating on the door that was attached.

 

“Help me! Please!” The door opened, revealing an older woman. I sobbed in relief and then grabbed my heels, going inside.

 

“How did you get on my balcony? What happened to you?”

 

“Thank you for your help. I have to go.” I held my heels, cursing myself for not taking my phone. I ran out and to the elevator, thinking about where I would go. The only person I could think of was Norman. I quickly ran out of the lobby and then out to the street. I didn’t have any money for a cab or even a phone call, so my only option was to walk. I ran at first, constantly looking behind me. After a while, I started to walk and even put my heels back on. It took me three hours to get to Norman’s place and it was probably around midnight now. I almost crawled to the door from exhaustion, but knew it was a bad idea. I walked up to it, beating on it frantically. “Norman! Help me.” The door opened and I felt tears roll down my cheeks again.

 

**_Norman’s P.O.V_ **

 

I was sitting in my living room, Sean, Michael, and Jon over. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking about Raven, but I was. I couldn't get that damn girl out of my head and it was wrong. She was the same age as my son and I was attracted to her.

 

“So does Mingus have a girlfriend or what?” The question took me from my thoughts and I shook my head at Mike’s question, taking a swig from my beer.

 

“Nah man… But there is this one girl, Raven; those two are attached at the hip. Ming has a huge crush on her, but I know she only thinks of him as a friend.”

 

“Ouch, friendzoned… Well you’ve been there plenty of times, you can give him tips.” They all started laughing, but I took another swig, flipping Sean off. Suddenly I heard beating on my door and I glanced at the clock, _ **12:13.**_ Who the hell would be at my door this late?

 

“Norman! Help me.” Is that Raven? What is she doing here? I got up, going over and opening the door. My eyes widened at the state she was in. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her makeup running down with it. The left strap to her dress was torn and there were finger marks on her arms. Her lip was split and there was a slight bruise on her right cheek.

 

“Jesus, what the hell happened?” She didn’t say anything, but she stepped in wrapping her arms around my ribs, sobbing into my chest. I shut the door and then wrapped my arms around her, cradling her head. “It’s alright. I got ya. You’re safe now.”

 

“Hey Norm, who was…” Sean trailed off, catching sight of Raven. She tensed up in my arms, squeezing tighter and hid her face back in my chest. I knew it was probably just because she didn’t want her teacher to see her, so I knew Sean needed to leave her be.

 

“Go in the living room, okay?” Sean nodded his head and left, leaving me with a distraught Raven. I looked down, removing one of my arms to wipe the hair from her face.

 

“Raven? Can you tell me what happened?”

 

“I can’t.” She choked on her words and I felt my heart break at the sight and sound.

 

“Let’s get you to bed.”

 

“Can I get in the bath first? Please?” I nodded my head and then moved away but she clutched onto my arm as we walked. She ignored Sean, Mike, and Jon in the living room, all of them giving me funny looks. She sat on the toilet and I ran her bath water, making it half hot. I went to leave when she stopped me. “Please stay… I don’t want to be alone right now.”

 

“Raven…”

 

“Norman, please. I just… can’t be alone. Not after…” I swallowed hard, scared at what might have happened.

 

“Okay.”


	5. Comfort and Trouble

**_Norman's P.O.V_ **

 

"I will be right back, okay?" She shook her head, standing up and wrapping her slim arms around my neck.

 

"Please don't leave me. Please." I needed to talk to the guys, but Raven seemed unstable. I couldn't just leave her alone.

 

"Okay. Okay." She sniffled, unwrapping herself from me. She sat back on the toilet and I turned the water off. I looked away, towards the door, letting her have her privacy. I heard the dress hit the ground and then water sloshing.

 

"Norman."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Thank you." I nodded my head, chewing on my thumbnail. I could hear her crying behind me and I wanted to comfort her, but she needed her privacy. I stood there for about ten minutes, until I realized that there weren't any towels in here. I heard her pull the plug and I needed to grab one. "Could I have a towel?"

 

"I have to go grab one. There aren't any in here." There was a short pause and then she whispered okay. I walked out, getting a towel and then noticed that all the guys had passed out. I shook my head, chuckling lightly and then continued on to the bathroom. I put my arm in the door, holding tell towel out. She gently slipped it from my hand and then a moment later, the door opened. She had the towel wrapped around herself and she just looked at me. "Let's get you some clothes." She nodded her head and then followed me to my room. I pulled out sweatpants and a t-shirt for her. I figured she wanted me to stay again, so I just went and sat on my bed, facing away from her. I felt the bed dip a few minutes later and I turned around, seeing her sitting with her legs tucked up to her chest. She looked at me and I knew she just needed someone to be there for her. I sat next to her, my legs stretched out and back resting against the headboard. "Come here." I opened my side to her and she didn't hesitate snuggling up to me. She rested her head on my collar bone, her right leg resting over me and her left one straight. Her right hand was one my chest and she had my shirt partially fisted in her hand. We sat there in silence for a while, until she broke it.

 

"Why do people do horrible things?" I sighed, looking down at her. She looked up at me, her eyes pleading with something.

 

"I'm not sure. Some people are just messed up in the head." She nodded her head and I wanted to know what exactly happened. "Raven?" She looked back up at me and I swallowed nervously, chewing on my lip. "What exactly happened?" She looked away, tightening the fist that held my shirt and I knew I shouldn't have said anything. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She didn't say anything, so I did what I could to comfort her.

 

_________________________

 

About an hour passed by and my eyelids were starting to get heavy, but Raven starting to talk pulled me from that.

 

"I knew something was off as soon as we got there." I looked to her head, watching as she calmly talked. "It was at some hotel and I noticed that there were only men..." Oh dear Lord, no. Please don't tell me she was raped. "My dad introduced me to these men and one of them... he just... looked at me. It was like he was undressing me with his eyes." I could hear her swallow nervously and she took a few deep breaths. "My dad started to talk and then he said he wanted to make a toast to me, the guest of honor. I was so confused and then that guy that had been staring grabbed my arms. I tried to get away, but he was just too strong. Then my dad said something about how there were condoms and then that guy started to drag me away. He threw me onto a bed and I realized what was going to happen." I closed my eyes, anger coursing through my body. "My dad came in and said that he hadn't forgotten how I talked to him on the phone. He said that I was going to... service every man that was there." Her voice had cracked and she took a shaky breath, wiping her nose. Then.... he backhanded me and walked out, laughing. I tried to go to the balcony, but that guy grabbed me and threw me on the bed again... He said... horrible things and pinned me down." She had shaky breaths and I knew she was reliving it, just by talking about it. "He put his fingers in me and I screamed, but he clamped his hand over my mouth." Her voice broke and I couldn't believe that her father would do that to her. What a sick bastard! "I grabbed the lamp and hit him with it and ran to the balcony. He grabbed my dress and I slammed the door until he let go. I jumped to the balcony next to me and then ran." She looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks again. "Don't tell Mingus, please." I squeezed her tighter, kissing the top of her head and then resting my cheek on it.

 

"You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I promise." I could feel her press herself against tighter, seeking as much comfort as possible.

 

_________________________

 

I woke up to a crashing noise coming from the kitchen, making me jolt up. Raven wasn't next to me like last night and I started to panic.

 

"Raven?" I didn't hear anything, so I got up and ran out of my bedroom. "Raven?!"

 

"Yeah?" I turned sharply and saw her standing in the kitchen with Sean, Jon, and Mike. I put a hand over my chest in relief, feeling my heart beating rapidly underneath my palm.

 

"You hungry, Reedenstein?" I yawned, walking to the table and plopping down. "Norm?" I nodded my head and then heard Raven giggling. I looked up and she was staring at me, all of them were.

 

"What?" Raven tried to hide her giggling, but Mike bursting out laughing made me furrow my brows in confusion.

 

"I think you have meat mouth, Norm." What the hell was Sean talking about? I saw Raven pointing to her right cheek and I got up, running to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, gasping at what I saw. There was a rather large and hairy penis drawn on the right side of my face, along with the word 'COCKSUCKER' written on my forehead. Fucking assholes. I grabbed a washrag, putting a lot of soap on it and then running it under hot water. I scrubbed my forehead first, it partially coming out and making me groan with frustration.

 

"Norman?" I looked behind me in the mirror, seeing Raven leaning against the doorway.

 

"Yeah?" She walked in, moving to stand next to me.

 

"Do you want me to help you?"

 

"No that's o-"

 

"No offense, but you obviously aren't doing a good job. Let me help." I sighed, turning around and handed her the rag. "Would you mind sitting down on the toilet?" I sat down on the toilet, Raven crouching in front of me. Her scrubbing was firm, yet gentle and she looked absolutely adorable. She had her brows together in concentration, and her tongue slightly sticking out of the right side of her mouth. After a few minutes, she went to the sink and ran the rag under water. She came back and started on my cheek, the same cute look on her face. I tried not to think about how close our faces were, but I kept looking between her eyes and mouth. Her eyes were gorgeous. They were a cinnamon brown with green flakes around the edges. I could get lost in her big brown eyes. "Alright, all done." I blinked a few times and then got up, looking in the mirror. They were gone, despite a red tint to my skin.

 

"Thanks."

 

"You're welcome. Now let's go eat breakfast." I nodded my head, following her out to the kitchen. They were all seated around the table, laughing and talking.

 

"Get rid of your meat mouth so soon?" I flipped Sean off, sitting down in between Raven and him.

 

"You can go fuck yourself." They all laughed, everyone digging into the pancakes. After breakfast, Raven convinced all of us to watch a scary movie with her. She hadn't seen The Collector, so I put it in and sat down on the couch next to her. Mike was on the other side of her, Sean and Jon in the chairs. I noticed she was very jumpy. It was sort of comical. When the main character tried to stick his hand out the window and was stopped by razor blades, she hid her face in my bicep. Throughout the rest of the movie, she was holding my arm, clutching it and hiding her face in it whenever something made her jump. After the movie, Jon and Mike left. Sean, Raven and I sat in the living room, talking.

 

"So, Raven... did your semester go well." She nodded her head, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry, I know it's weird talking to a teacher outside of school."

 

"It's not that bad, but like you said... it's a little weird." Sean chuckled and then my phone rang. I got up, staying in the kitchen to talk on it.

 

"Hello?"

 

 _ **"Where the fuck is that little bitch?"**_ I furrowed my brows and pulled the phone from my ear, seeing a blocked number on the caller ID.

 

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong phone number."

 

 ** _"This is Norman, right?"_** The man talking had venom in his voice and I had no idea who it was. How did they know my name?

 

"Uh, yeah. Who is calling?" There was a sadistic laugh and then he took a deep breath.

 

 ** _"Tell Raven she will see her daddy soon."_** Before I could say a word to this son of a bitch, he hung up. I clutched my phone, irritated that she was in these types of situations. I walked back to the living room, my jaw clenched and hands in tight fists.

 

"Everything okay Norm?"

 

"Mhmm. Fine." He nodded his head slightly and then we all sat there in silence, not knowing what to talk about.

 

"Well, this was fun Norm, but Ima head out. Nice seeing you Raven." She smiled, nodding her head and I got up, walking to the door with him.

 

"Bye... we'll have to do this again."

 

"Sure thing." I shut the door and then walked back and sat in one of the chairs, staring at the ceiling.

 

"Bad phone call?" I looked to her and she had a solemn look on her face. Should I tell her that it was her dad? I wasn't sure because that could just scare her.

 

"Uhh... wrong number." She sighed and then looked to her hands in her lap, frowning.

 

"You don't have to lie to me... You can tell me the truth." I looked away from her, scared to see what her reaction would be.

 

"It was your dad." I heard a snort of a laugh and looked to her, seeing a slight smile on her face. I was confused.

 

"Figures... maybe I should just go home an-"

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you think I'll let you just go home?" She had a duh look on her face and I ran a hand over my face. "Raven, your dad tried to sell you to a bunch of men last night. I'm not going to let you go back there. What do you think is going to happen?" She looked down and then held her head in her hands, shaking from her sobs. I got up and sat next to her, pulling her to me. Her hand covered face went into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, rocking slightly. "It'll be okay. We'll figure everything out." She cried harder and I couldn't help but feel helpless. There wasn't much I could do to help her. Sure I could give her a home and care for and about her, but I couldn't erase the pain or the memories.

 

**_Raven's P.O.V_ **

 

I couldn't stop crying and I probably looked really pathetic. My dad would make it to where I would have to stay with him and then my life would be over. Who knows what he would do to me now. If he was going to prostitute me out to at least 20 men over something I had said on a phone call, who knows what he has planned. Suddenly there was banging on the door and I jumped slightly, sniffling again. Norman and I stared at each other and then there was another bang on the door. I pulled back from Norman, wiping my face and nose and then brought my knees to my chest. He got up cautiously and then looked to me before opening the door.

 

"Are you Mr. Reedus?" I furrowed my brows listening to the strange man and Norman's conversation.

 

"Yes. What is this about?"

 

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Raven Maverick. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" I felt my heart beat faster and I could hear the cuffs going on him. A police officer appeared in the living room, but I got up and ran passed him.

 

"Norman!" His head turned to me and then he was shoved out the door. I started to run towards him, but hands wrapping around my waist stopped me. I froze, going back to last night and started bawling. My legs gave out from underneath me, but I was held up.

 

"You're okay now, he can't hurt you anymore." Little did the police officer know, they had the wrong person in custody.


	6. Interrogation

“Ms. Maverick, could you please answer the question?” I looked up at the policeman in front of me and then back down to my hands.

 

“Will you let me see Norman?” He sighed and I knew that meant a no already.

 

“I told you, he is being questioned right now and you cannot see your kidnapper.”

 

“He didn’t kidnap me!” The policeman flinched and I was beyond pissed now. How the fuck did they believe my father? “You want proof?”

 

“What proof do you have to determine Mr. Reedus’s innocence?” I thought for a moment and realized that most buildings have cameras.

 

“Check the cameras in his building… and the hotel’s.” He furrowed his brows and then leaned forward on his elbows.

 

“What hotel?” I humorlessly laughed, looking up to him again.

 

“The one my father took me to last night.”

 

“Your father’s report said that you all went to Walmart last night and when you were getting into the car Mr. Reedus came up, hit him a few times and then took you.”

 

“He’s a goddamn liar.”

 

“So what hotel were you supposedly at last night?” I clenched my jaw and my hands balled into fists.

 

“I’m pretty sure it was The Plaza.” He wrote something down and then leaned back, looking at me with doubt.

 

“So, if you say your father’s report was false, what actually happened?” My palms felt clammy and my throat went dry. I would have to tell them everything? How could I be so naive?

 

“I-I…. Do I have to tell you about it?”

 

“Would you prefer a female police officer?” I nodded my head, chewing on the inside of my bottom lip. Within the next few minutes a kind looking woman came in, sitting down where the other police officer had been.

 

“Hi Raven, I’m Officer Lacey Spencer. I understand you prefered to talk to a woman instead of officer Johnson.” I nodded my head and she pulled out a pen and paper, writing something down. “Okay, why don’t you start?”

 

“What-What do you want me to say?”

 

“Start out with why you were at the hotel.” I took a deep breath, hoping to gain some strength.

 

“My father, his fiance Christi, and I were going to a “Christmas” party.” She frowned at my quotations, but started to write down things.

 

“Why would there be a Christmas party in a hotel?”

 

“Because it wasn’t a Christmas party.”

 

“Then what was it?” I felt my lip start to quiver and I sucked in a deep breath, looking towards a wall. This was hard enough to say to Norman and he is really easy to talk to, but now I had to tell a complete stranger?

 

“It um… it.”

 

“Raven, if Mr. Reedus is innocent, like you claim, then you are going to need to tell me what happened.”

 

“What proof do you have of him being guilty? My father’s word? Did he also mention that for the past four months he was in some other country? Norman has a son named Mingus and he is my best friend and on the weekends I would stay over at their house. Norman and Mingus have been the only people that actually care about me.”

 

“When a father calls in that his daughter was kidnapped we take it seriously.” I let out a laugh, staring at my hands. “Is something funny to you Ms. Maverick?” I looked up and then leaned closer to her, anger boiling my blood.

 

“Yeah. You guys don’t have your shit together and my father probably bribed you so that he could make me go home and beat me to death.”

 

“We do not take bribes.”

 

“Do you even have enough evidence for the court?” She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but nothing ever came out. “Well, if it get’s that far I will be testifying on Norman’s behalf. You think a judge is going to give him time? You barely have anything on Norman do you?”

 

“I think we are done here.”

 

**_Norman’s P.O.V_ **

 

“I told you already! I didn’t kidnap her.”

 

“Then why would her father file a false report?”

 

“Because he is a piece of shit child abuser.” The cop furrowed his brows at me and I balled my hands into fists. “This is bullshit. You don’t even have enough evidence to keep me here.”

 

“We have plenty Mr. Reedus.”

 

“What evidence? Let me see it.”

 

“That’s confidential.” I leaned back, letting out a humorless chuckle, mumbling to myself. The door opened and a man in a suit with a briefcase stepped in.

 

“Norman don’t say another thing.”

 

“Why? I’m innocent.”

 

“Could you give my client and I some privacy?” The cop got up, glaring at me and then shut the door. “Norman you are being charged with assault and kidnapping of a minor.”

 

“Assault?”

 

“Mr. Maverick claims that you assaulted him in the Walmart parking lot and then took his daughter.”

 

“That’s complete and total bullshit. Last night I was at home…” I remembered that three people could confirm my alibi. “I was with three friends last night and they can confirm that I was there all night. Hell check the fucking cameras in my building, they will show that I didn’t leave all day and night.”

 

“That is excellent, what are the names of the friends?”

 

“Sean Flanery, Michael Rooker, and Jon Bernthal.” He nodded his head, writing them down.

 

“We’ll get their statements and then the footage. I don’t think that they have enough to hold you for much longer, but it could go to trial.”

 

“Trial? No no no no no, there's no way this can go to trial. I didn't do anything and I have a son that needs me.”

 

“I'm just listing the possibilities. Mr. Maverick is very powerful and he could push this to court, but he couldn't bribe a judge.” I held my head in my hands, frustrated to no end. How the hell could he do this? “Stay in touch.” He got up and left the room, leaving me alone. Why is that every time I try to help someone I get bit in the ass?

 

_**Raven's P.O.V** _

 

“Raven, thank God you are okay.” My father had a busted up face and he enveloped me in a hug. I tensed, not returning it. He pulled back, holding my head in his hands. “What did that awful man do to you? Did he hurt you?” I knew that there were cops watching, so he seemingly couldn't hurt me without consequences.

 

“Don't touch me. You are the only one that hurt me.” I pulled away from him and he frowned, stepping closer to me.

 

“What did he do to you? Did he feed you lies?”

 

“Do you hear yourself? It would take a lot longer than 15 hours to believe lies you faking bastard. Why are you doing this? Norman didn't do anything to you.”

 

“I'm helping you.”

  
“The hell you are! You are accusing an innocent man of nothing! If this is a way of punishing me than you need to stop. This is bullshit and you are wasting everyone’s time, including your own.” His face was twitching and he was struggling to keep his anger down. I thought for a second and then stepped forward, giving him a hug so that I could whisper into his ear. “If you drop the charges and leave them alone… you can do whatever you want to me. Beat me, Kill me, ship me to Russia to be put into some sex slave ring, anything you want. I won’t fight or talk back, I will do anything… As long as you leave them alone.” I pulled back and he was fighting a smile, but he masked it well.

 

“I’ll tell the police.” I nodded my head and then looked around, seeing a bench. I sat down, thinking about the decision I had just made. It made sense to me. I give my father what he wants and he lets Norman go. No one gets hurt… Well except for me, but it’s worth it. Norman and Mingus are worth it. I would do anything to keep them safe and that’s what I’m doing. It’s better for everyone this way.

 

**_Norman’s P.O.V_ **

 

“Norman Reedus, you are free to go. Mr. Maverick dropped the charges.” I let out a breath of relief and stood up, walking out of the room. I saw Raven sitting on a bench, looking to her hands. I stopped and then started to walk towards her. She looked up and she smiled sadly, making butterflies in my stomach flutter. She stood up and closed the distance between us, hugging me. I once again sighed out in relief and squeezed her tight. She took a deep breath and then pulled back.

 

“Why did he drop the charges?” Her smile faded and then she looked away, running a hand through her hair.

 

“I convinced him to.” What? How did that happen?

 

“How?”

 

“I just talked to him, okay?” I could tell there was something she wasn’t telling me.

 

“The last time you talked to him he tried to-”

 

“Come on Raven, we need to go.” We both looked over and I felt my anger boil up. So this was the asshole who tried to prostitute his own daughter? His face was bruised, which made me feel a bit better, but then I remembered that he was the reason I was in this mess. I clenched my fists and jaw, marching towards him.

 

“She doesn’t need to go anywhere with you.” He smiled sadistically and looked around me to Raven. She came into view as she stepped up next to him, staring sadly at the floor.

 

“She’s my daughter so she can go anywhere I want her to.”

 

“What father tries to prostitute his own kid, huh? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“Norman…” I looked to Raven and she had a sorrowful face, staring up at me with her big brown eyes.

 

“I don’t know what you think you are accomplishing, but you are making an ass out of yourself.” I stared at this piece of shit for a minute and then looked to Raven. She was pleading me with her eyes and I sighed, running a hand over my face.

 

“Bye Norman.” Raven walked away with her dad and I felt my heart thud in my chest. Why would she be going with him? It doesn’t make any sense to me. I left, taking a cab to my house. As I walked in the front door, my phone lit up with a text message. I was relieved to see it was Raven, but what she said made my heart clench and tears threaten to spill out of my eyes.

 

_**Norman, I’m sorry this is how it worked out. I know that you and Mingus won’t be targets for my father if I do this. You and Mingus probably won’t hear from me again and I’m sorry that I got you involved with my fucked up life. That was never my intention. These past few months have been some of the best times of my life and I wanted to thank you and Mingus for that. I consider you guys family and I couldn’t ask for anyone better. Tell Mingus that I’m sorry and that I won’t ever forget him. I won’t forget about you either. I love you guys, Raven.** _


	7. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.

_**2 Months Later...** _

 

_**Norman's P.O.V** _

 

I haven't heard anything from Raven since that text she had sent a few months ago. When I told Ming about what happened, he didn't talk to me for a week. Things are still tense and I feel like I don't even know who he is anymore. He stays in his room when he's home and we barely talk at all. We don't talk more than a few times a day, and that's if I'm lucky. Sometimes I call her phone, even though I know it will only go straight to voice mail but I don't care because I want to hear her voice. I miss her so bad it hurts, so I know that he is probably hurting worse than I am. Every week I search the internet for missing girls or anything like that but I know that if something did happen to her, it probably wouldn't get reported.

 

"I'll see you later." I looked up, watching Ming walk to the door. I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard or seen him.

 

"Wait. Where are you going?" He stopped at the door, still facing it, and sighed heavily.

 

"Out." He opened the door and I got up, grabbing his arm. He ripped it from my grasp and turned around, anger in his eyes.

 

"Where are you going, huh?"

 

"None of your business." I scoffed and shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

"Get inside. You aren't going anywhere." He stood there for a second before he stomped back into the house, slamming the front door. "Hey! What the hell is your problem?" He stood at the beginning of the hall, his shoulders moving up and down from his heavy breathing.

 

"She's never coming back." He turned around and walked closer to me, making me take a step back. "You need to get over it and move on. I did. She left, okay?! She just used us and then took off because she couldn't handle the emotion of being close to someone! So stop moping around and forget about her!" I swallowed hard at his words, but that wasn't the truth. When I told Ming what happened, I didn't tell him every thing. The only thing I told him was that Raven had left because her dad made her. I kept my word to not tell him about what had happened the night she showed up and I didn't really plan on telling him.

 

"Ming..."

 

"No! I don't even know what your... obsession with her is anyway!" I uncrossed my arms and took a step closer to him, starting to get irritated with him.

 

"You don't know what you're talking about. So you-"

 

"I don't know what I'm talking about? You don't think that I didn't see the way you looked at her? Or the way she looked at you?" I ran a hand over my face and then shook my head, my patience slipping from my grasp. "And now that she's gone, you still won't admit it."

 

"Go to your room." He scoffed and shook his head, staying right where he was. My jaw locked in anger and my nostrils flared slightly, my patience completely gone. "Go to your room!"

 

"No! You need to face reality and get over it-"

 

"She didn't leave us! Her father tried to whore her out to a bunch of men!" My chest was heaving and my face was red, Mingus staring at me in shock. "She came here and then he sent the cops over to arrest me. I almost went to jail because he claimed that I beat him up and kidnapped her. She convinced him to drop the charges and then her father took her to where ever." We both stared at each other for a while, both of us calming down from the screaming match. "Here." I pulled out my phone and showed him the text that Raven had last sent me. His eyes scanned my phone, his hand clutching onto it tightly. When he looked up at me again, there were tears in his eyes and I felt my anger slip away. 

 

"She... Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed and sat down on the couch, leaning my elbows on my knees and covering my face with my hands. I took a deep breath and then removed my hands, looking around for Mingus. He was still standing where he was before, holding onto my phone. I stared at him until he looked over and then sat down next to me.

 

"I didn't tell you because she asked me not to. Before the cops showed up she told me what happened and I made a promise not to tell you, so I wanted to keep that since..." I trailed off, not wanting to say the words out loud. Mingus opened his mouth to say something but my phone rang. I looked at it and then back to him, deciding to ignore the call because I didn't recognize the number. 

 

"So... What if we never see her again?" I sighed again and stared at the ground, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. "I'll um, I'll be right back." I nodded my head and watched him walk down the hall to his room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and set my phone down on the coffee table, leaning back against the couch with a sigh. Part of me regretted telling Mingus because I felt like I betrayed her by not keeping my promise, but I think it made him feel better. I sat there for a while, thinking and for Ming to come out of his room. When he finally did, his eyes looked red and puffy from crying and the sight made my heart ache for him.

 

"You okay?" He shrugged and then walked over, plopping down on the couch next to me. I thought for second about what could cheer him up at least a little and then looked to him. "You want to go and get something to eat? Maybe do something else?" He stared at me and then nodded his head.

 

"I'm just going to grab my coat." I smiled and nodded my head, standing up to get the keys from my room. My keys were on my nightstand, right where I kept the picture of us three from Halloween. I stared at her, sighing sadly and shaking my head. Mingus was right. She was never coming back and I needed to move on.

 


	8. The Way Things Are Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm bad at updates, but I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up soon. I'll do my best to be more regular with my updates, and start to make them longer as well.

_**Raven's P.O.V** _

 

I stared at the wall, laying in a pathetic little ball to try and make myself feel better. Tears streamed down to pool at my ear and hand that I was laying on. I tried to move my knees up to my chest more but the pull on my already bruised and cut ankle reminded me that I was limited to my movements. I sniffled and then closed my eyes tight, reminding myself why I was in this situation. I was protecting the only people who had ever genuinely cared about me. I hadn't left this room in what felt like forever, and I felt like if I kept going this way then I was going to die soon. I only get fed once a day and it's a bowl of oatmeal with a piece of toast. I try my hardest to just take bites throughout the day, but sometimes it's so hard. At least my water is unlimited though because if I didn't have water to help with my overwhelming hunger, then I don't know what I'd do. I know I'm still in my bedroom but now, there's a giant horse trough in the corner of my room. The wall to my bathroom is also knocked out so that I can shower and go to the bathroom. Although, that is supervised by my father so I have scheduled bathroom breaks and shower times. I hate them because he has started to look at me like I'm not his daughter anymore. I'm scared that one of these days he's going to do something that will ruin me even further. The first time my father saw my scars, he made me count them and that's how many punches I got. There were about 116 scars. I'm still recovering from it and sometimes I just want to die because of the pain, but I know that they are worth this. I would spend the rest of my life like this if it meant that they were safe from him. Part of me thinks that I should've been searching for a way to escape, but if I do that then it's breaking the deal, and I don't want to do something that will potentially put them in danger.

 

I've noticed that whenever Christie brings me food it seems that she can't even look at me. Almost as if she's ashamed of what's going on and doesn't want to have to face it. I wonder why she's still with my father, but then I remember that he is very wealthy, and that's why she's putting up with this. Sometimes I wish that I could at least see outside and feel the sunshine on my face so that I know there is still something better out there. I'm starting to think that there will be no escape and it kind of terrifies me but I'm hoping that my father will come to his senses and realize that this is the most fucked up thing he has ever done. I've fantasized about killing him. Just wrapping my chain around his throat and pulling as hard as I can. Or finding something sharp to repeatedly stab him with.

 

"Shower, now." I rolled over and stared at him for a second before sitting up and looking to restraints. "Raven. Now." I sighed and jiggled my leg a little, seeing if he'd get the hint that I couldn't until he unlocked the shackle on my foot. He looked to my foot and then chuckled, walking over to unlock it. When he did, he obviously noticed the bruises and cuts on my ankle and surprisingly gently picked up my foot. He brought his face closer to inspect and I briefly thought about kicking him and running, but I knew that it wouldn't turn out well. "I thought you were done hurting yourself. Do I need to teach you another lesson?" He set my foot down and looked over to me, raising his brow and crossing his arms.

 

"No. I didn't mean to, but sometimes I forget and try to move and... it just happened." I'm sure my eyes were large and scared because to be honest, I was. I didn't want another beating and I was scared of getting one. He reluctantly sighed and then shook his head, walking to the bathroom. I got up and limped after him, knowing that if I didn't, I'd be in for it.

 

"Well, you have been alright these past few months so maybe I can give you more slack on it." I bit the inside of my lip and slightly nodded, walking over to the tub to turn on the water. I turned it to the hot temperature that I liked and then pulled the nozzle for the shower on. I quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower, pulling the somewhat see-through shower curtain closed behind me. I tried my best to shower fast but my bruised legs and back made it difficult to shave my legs and wash my body. The shower washed away the dried blood on my ankle and it felt good to finally get it off of me. When I was done, I turned off the water and poked my head out to grab the towel off the rack near the tub. The only problem was that it wasn't there. I looked to my father and saw him holding the towel, smirking at me.

 

"Could I um... please have my towel?" 

 

"Yes, of course... You just have to come and get it." I swallowed nervously and glanced down at my naked form.

 

"But..." His face started to turn into a frown and I knew that meant he was getting upset, which meant that things could turn south very quickly. I covered my breasts with my left arm and then opened the curtain, my other hand going to my privates immediately. His frown turned back into a smirk and his eyes traveled over my body, making me blush and feel uncomfortable. I stepped out of the tub and walked over to him, hesitantly removing my right hand and reaching for the towel. He tugged it back and up, making it difficult to even reach the towel. If I reached then my naked body would touch his and I really didn't want that to happen. "Would you please hand me the towel?" He lowered his hand and moved it toward me, so I reached for it, but he tugged it back too fast. He had an amused look on his face and a grin that I hadn't seen in a while. "Dad."

 

"All you have to do is reach for it." I stood on the tips of my toes and reached for it again, but he dropped the towel and wrapped his arms around my naked form. My breath hitched and my eyes widened significantly, panic starting to set in and flow throughout my body. He had a sadistic look in his eyes and it terrified me to my very core. Today was the day my father might actually rape me.


	9. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a good chapter XD

_**Norman's P.O.V** _

 

Ever since last night, things have been tremendously better with Ming. He doesn't seem to have any resentment towards me anymore and we are getting along much better, which is refreshing. We still haven't really talked much about the situation with Raven, but I think that it'd be best not to at this point. As much as either of us want to believe it, she isn't ever going to come back. I've thought about getting rid of all evidence that she even existed, but you can't erase the past so we just need to focus on the future. At dinner, Ming surprisingly admitted that he had been talking to and hanging out with a girl from school that has been helping him through everything that happened with Raven. I have to admit that it made me happy and sad at the same time. I'm glad that he had someone there for him, but I'm upset it wasn't me. I know I was too upset to even take care of and help myself, let alone another person. Ming also mentioned something about having the girl he has been talking to come over for dinner because he has grown to really like her. I don't want to admit it, but I am most certainly not looking forward to it. I think that I need to give her a chance though, especially because she helped Mingus. I just hope it doesn't turn out to be too unpleasant.

 

__________

 

"This spaghetti is really good Mr. Reedus." She said with a mouthful of food before slurping her noodles in a noisy, sloppy manner. I stared at her for a second and then muttered out a thank you, pushing my food around on my plate. I glanced at Ming and he gave me a look that told me I needed to act more happy and not as annoyed as I truly was. I don't know how or why Mingus likes this girl, but I'm not going to judge him for it. She was probably the first girl after Raven to pay him copious amounts of attention, which is understandable. I hope that's the case at least because I'm not sure I could be around her for much longer, let alone if they start dating. I had a hard time not comparing her to Raven. While Raven was filled out and curvy, this girl was twig thin and similar to a wooden board. Raven had big, light brown eyes, while she had narrow, dark green eyes. Her hair was short and natural red, Raven's was long, black hair. Raven's laugh was silent and cute, while her's was loud and obnoxious. I just couldn't stand this girl and I really hoped that Ming wasn't looking to start a relationship with her. 

 

"Dad." I looked up at Mingus, not having paid any attention to what was going on around me because of my drowning thoughts. 

 

"What?" Mingus clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes, pushing some spaghetti around with his fork.

 

"Nothing." He mumbled out. I sighed and then set my fork down.

 

"Excuse me." I stood up and went into my room, wanting to check my phone that was charging because I needed an escape for now. There was a few more missed calls from that same weird number from yesterday, but now there was a voicemail too. I was a little hesitant to listen to it, but I wanted to know why this person was calling me repeatedly.

 

_**Raven's P.O.V** _

 

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever before suddenly his head jolted forward and he let go of me, grabbing the back of his head. I stumbled back and tripped over myself, falling to the hard tile. I gasped out in pain and rolled to my side, trying to rub the uncomfortable sting out of my ass. My father fell near my feet, a small bit of blood running down from his forehead and possibly the back of his head. I sat up and looked up, seeing Christie standing there with one of my angel statues. Her chest was heaving and there was a bit of hair in front of her face, both of us staring at each other. She picked up the towel that was near her and threw it at me. I swallowed hard and stood up, wincing in pain from the bruises that littered my body. 

 

"Listen kid, we both know that we don't like each other all that much, but this.... is just too fucked up for me to handle. I didn't really care when he beat you occasionally because shit happens, but this is downright ridiculous. So, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to give you 50,000 dollars cash and you're going to disappear. I tried calling that dude last night to come pick you up, but he didn't answer. You need to go call him and get him to pick you up or meet you somewhere before he wakes up. Got it?" I stood up and nodded my head.

 

"Thank you." She nodded her head and then walked out of the bathroom, giving me time to pack a bag with my necessities and get dressed. I walked out of the bedroom and saw Christie downstairs, holding a large yellow envelope. When I got there, she handed it to me, but stopped me before I could walk out the door.

 

"You don't say shit to the cops and we don't go after you." I nodded my head and then walked out the door. It was evening so it was starting to get dark, meaning I needed to get to the nearest pay phone. I called Norman, but he didn't pick up so I left a message, telling him to meet me at our favorite restaurant, Arrogant Swine. I hope he shows up, but after leaving like I did, I'm not so sure that he'll want anything to do with me.

 

_**Norman's P.O.V** _

 

My heart was in my throat and beating rapidly, my hands visibly shaking. I pocketed my phone and grabbed my keys, running to the door. That was about an hour ago that she left the message and I hoped that she was still there. I was half way down the stairs when I heard Ming behind me, yelling. I stopped and turned around, my chest heaving from my anxiousness.

 

"What the hell are you doing? Stacey is still here and-"

 

"Ming, I have to go. You need to get rid of her because you aren't going to want her to be here when I get back." Part of me felt guilty about not saying anything to him about Raven, but I needed to see her one on one before Mingus got involved.

 

"No. Dad, she's my girlfriend and I'm not making her leave." I frowned when he told me that because he didn't want to tell me she was his girlfriend, but we could talk about that later.

 

"Mingus, you need to not have her here when I get back, girlfriend or not. Believe me, you won't want her here. It'll be awkward and weird, but I have to go." I continued running down the stairs, Mingus yelling at me. I didn't really hear what he said, but I didn't care right now. Raven is okay, and I'm about to see her again. I tried to get there as fast as I could, but New York traffic is terrible and it took me about 30 minutes to get there. I parked quickly when I got there and jumped out, hoping she was still there. I opened the door so hard that it slammed against the building and many people looked my way, including a familiar set of light brown eyes.


	10. Reunited at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are kind of short, but as you know, I like leaving them at least a small cliff hanger so hopefully I'll be able to make them longer.

_**Raven's P.O.V** _

 

I had been sitting here for about an hour, waiting for Norman, but I don't think he is going to show up. I can't say that I blame him though because what I did was pretty shitty. Granted, I did stop him from getting into legal trouble. Now that I'm thinking about it though, I'm sure Mingus won't want anything to do with me. He's probably way more mad than Norman. I never gave him an explanation or anything like that, so I can imagine that he hates me now. I mean, what kind of best friend does that? They just leave without saying anything and then appears a couple months later. Suddenly the door slammed open, startling me and making me look up to meet Norman's piercing blue eyes. His entire body looked tense and his eyes were telling me that he had been through rough times here lately. His eyes looked sad, tired, and a little relieved. Like he had been fighting for a long time and a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He walked fast to me, shoving people out of the way and I stood up. When he got to me, he practically slammed into me and then squeezed me hard. He knocked the wind out of me and honestly hurt me from his tight hug, but it felt so good to see and feel him again. Tears started to form in my eyes and my vision got blurry from it, but they started to fall and roll down my cheeks. To my surprise, Norman picked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist and neck. He had his left arm squeezing just under my ribs and then his right hand cradling my head. I realized he was crying too because he was shaking uncontrollably, and sniffling right near my ear. He sat down on one of the chairs at the table I had been sitting at and then wrapped his other arm under my ribs as well, burying his face in my neck. I ran my fingers through his long hair, rubbing his head to try and give him as much comfort as possible. We sat there for about 5 minutes, and by the time he pulled back to look at me, my neck was wet with tears and his face was red and puffy from crying. I wiped his tears with my thumbs, smiling slightly at him. He chuckled slightly and then sniffed, wiping his nose and then returning his hand to my waist. 

 

"How have you been?" He looked away from me for a second and then stared at me, sadness in his beautiful blue eyes.

 

"Not gonna lie. It's been really tough without you, Raven." His voice cracked slightly and I felt my heart break at the sound of him being so vulnerable. He looked away from me and I rested my hands on his cheeks, making him look at me.

 

"It's fine now. I'm back and there's nothing that you need to worry about, okay?" He stared at me with his glossy blue eyes, searching for any doubt. I smiled slightly and then kissed his forehead, pulling back to rub my thumbs over his cheeks lightly. He smiled and then it was replaced with a frown, him taking my hands from his face.

 

"I..... I told Ming what happened yesterday, but it seemed to help him. He was probably in worse shape than I was, and we kept on getting into fights and I didn't mean for it to come out-"

 

"Norman." He stopped rambling and sighed, shaking his head slightly. "It's fine, really. I knew he would find out eventually." He nodded his head and then kept eye contact with me, both of us not sure what to do now. I bit the inside of my lip and glanced down to his lips, knowing this was a long time coming. His eyes widened slightly and he cleared his throat, looking away from me.

 

"Ming has a girlfriend and we were having dinner, but... I couldn't stand her and checked my phone... Mingus doesn't know that I heard from you so we should probably get to the house." I looked down for a second and then got off his lap, reaching over to grab my duffel bag. We walked out of the restaurant and into his truck, disappointment flowing through my body. Maybe all this time I was wrong about Norman. How could I ever think that he wanted me?

 

_**Norman's P.O.V** _

 

For some reason I felt bad for what happened in Arrogant Swine. I knew she was thinking about kissing me, but a 48 year old kissing a 17 year old? That's just fucked up. If I ever do anything with Raven, especially if it were to be before she turned 18, that would make me an awful person. The poor girl has been through a lot and is just confused. Hopefully she isn't upset about it because I know that in time, she'll thank me for it. The car ride was mainly silent and it was a little awkward, but I was thinking about how Ming would react when Raven came in. Actually, now that I think about it, his girlfriend better be gone or else it will be horrifically awkward. I also wondered what exactly happened with Raven and how she got here now, but I was going to wait to bring it up so that she could tell both Mingus and I.

 

When we got to the apartment, Raven was hesitant to even go inside the building. She gripped my hand tight and looked up at me with those big brown eyes, obviously nervous about seeing Ming.

 

"It will be fine. I promise." She furrowed her brows and then switched to wrapping her hands around my arm.

 

"What if he hates me? Where am I supposed to go, Norman? You guys are all I have." I turned to her and gripped her shoulders lightly, leaning over to be face to face with her.

 

"Raven, Ming won't hate you. He might be mad for a while, but no matter what he'll come around." She looked between my eyes and then swallowed nervously, nodding her head. I smiled and then started walking into the building, Raven holding my hand again. When we got to the apartment door, I could hear something coming from the inside, but I couldn't tell what it was. When I opened the door though, I couldn't believe my eyes.


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I'm working on the second chapter and will hopefully get it posted soon.

_**Norman's P.O.V** _

 

Raven gripped my hand tighter and hid her face into my bicep, obviously trying to shield herself from the scene in front of us. Mingus was behind his girlfriend, plowing into her from behind. 

 

"What the hell?!" Stacey looked up and screamed, standing up and covering her flat chest. Mingus panted and stepped away from her, covering his junk with his hands. His eyes went to Raven on my side and his eyes widened significantly, his wide eyes looking to me for and answer. I covered my eyes with my hands, making sure they could get to Ming's room to get dressed without me seeing more than I already have. "Go get dressed." I heard them walking away and then I uncovered my eyes, looking down to Raven. She was shaking against me, making me think that it had upset her. To my surprise though, she pulled back and was clearly laughing. I chuckled and shook my head, playfully shoving her lightly and walking to the couch. "It's not funny, Raven." She shook her head and walked towards me, holding onto her stomach because it was obviously hurting her from laughing so hard. Her laughing died down and she plopped down on the couch next to me, setting her bag down on the coffee table.

 

"That was hilarious." I looked to her and raised an eyebrow slightly, an idea popping in my head.

 

"Yeah? You think that's funny? I'll show you funny." I started tickling her sides, but when I touched them, she was noticeably more thin, making me stop and frown. She stopped laughing and squirming, looking up at me with a child-like curiosity. 

 

"What's wrong?" I cleared my throat and sat back down on the couch, rubbing my hands on my pants.

 

"You're uh... just a lot more thin then I remember." I glanced at her and she had her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. I stared at her and wondered how I hadn't been able to tell when I had been hugging her for about ten minutes. She didn't reply to me though, obviously not sure what to even say back to me after I made that comment. Mingus and Stacey came out, but Stacey kept her head down and walked straight to the door closing it quietly behind her. Mingus leaned against the doorway at the beginning of the hallway, his hands stuffed into his basketball shorts pockets. Raven glanced over at him, but mainly stayed still, the room in a deafening silence. Mingus suddenly moved and hugged Raven tightly, Raven dropping her legs to hug him properly. He whispered something inaudible to her a few times and then he went back to his room, closing the door somewhat loudly. I chewed on the inside of my lip, an awkwardness taking over the room. Raven sighed heavily and scooted over towards me, leaning her head on my upper arm and wrapping her hands around my bicep. I looked down at her, meeting her big brown eyes immediately. She always had this look on her face when she looked at me, and it always made me nervous. She looked at me like I lit up the sky with stars. Everything that has happened lately almost made me forget what had happened to her and I realized that she still hadn't told me. I looked away and cleared my throat, searching for the right words. "I know we just got you back, but... you're going to have to tell me what happened, Raven. I can't not know and just wonder the rest of my life." She let go and leaned away from me, making me look over st her. She was staring at the ground, her knees up to her chest again, a distant look in her eyes. Almost like she wasn't in the present.

 

"I... I don't want either of you to know." I furrowed my brows and turned completely towards her, wondering why she wouldn't tell me.

 

"Raven..." She looked at me, her eyes welling up with tears making my heart break at the sight.

 

"Norman, you don't understand... I don't want to relive the past few months, I just want to forget." I stared at her intently, seeing the sadness and pain that resided in her big brown eyes, and then sighed heavily. It wasn't fair of me to immediately start asking questions because I felt like I had to know. 

 

"Alright... If you do decide to tell us, at least me, then you know I'll listen." She sniffled slightly and nodded her head, scooting closer to me. I turned and leaned back, resting my arm on the back of the couch and the other on the arm so that Raven could sit by my side. To my surprise though, she stopped scooting and stood up. I looked up at her and realized she had tears running down her cheeks, making me sit up a bit. She quickly sat down on my lap sideways and wrapped her arms around my neck, practically sobbing into it. I wrapped an arm around her back and then cradled her head in my hand, my other arm wrapping around her legs to curl her into a ball on my lap. She whimpered slightly and squeezed me tighter, still crying. "Shhh, it's alright. I gotcha now and I'm not letting anything else happen to you." She managed to cry harder and I held her tighter, moving my hand from her head to rub her back. She just kept crying and crying, pretty much soaking my neck and part of my t-shirt with her tears.

 

I'm not sure how long we sat there, but she eventually cried herself asleep, still managing to cling onto me in her sleep. My back was starting to hurt and my legs were asleep, so I decided to just take us to bed. I stood up with her in my arms and almost fell back because of the sudden rush of blood to my legs. I balanced us and then walked to bed, my legs starting to get an uncomfortable tingle. I gently laid her down on my unmade bed and then pulled the covers over her. She shifted and made a face, but settled and started to breathe heavier. I sighed and then changed into my pajamas, walking back to lock the door and turn off the lights. When I got back to the room, Raven was sitting up and lightly panting, a terrified look on her face. I frowned and sat down next to her, surprised when she immediately moved to lay her head in my lap, curling herself into a ball and shoving her face into my stomach. I stared at her for a second and then started to run my fingers through her soft hair, massaging her scalp. She sighed heavily and then visibly relaxed, making me feel a little bit better. I realized she wasn't in pajamas and petted her head a bit, hoping to get her attention. It didn't though and it seemed that she was falling asleep again.

 

"Hey, let's get you into some pajamas." She looked up at me and then nodded her head, sitting up, wincing slightly. I frowned, but stood up and went into the living room to get her bag. 

 

**_Raven's P.O.V_ **

 

I felt so pathetic for acting the way I did with Norman. Crying my self to sleep in his arms and lap is a new low for me. When I did sleep though, I had a nightmare. My dad raped me, and it felt so real that I thought I was still there. When I woke up and saw that Norman wasn't with me, I really did believe that I was, but then he walked into the room and I felt so much better. Whenever he touches me, I just feel so calm and safe. Like nothing can ever hurt me. So when I was laying on his lap, my mind was pretty clear and I think that's why it hurt when I sat up. It hadn't really hurt the past few hours because I was so caught up in not being captive anymore. My mind was just too busy to pay as much attention to the pain. Norman walked back into the room, pulling me from my thoughts. I stood up and winced slightly again, making Norman frown.

 

"What's wrong?" I swallowed thickly and didn't look at him, trying to decide what to say. Should I lie and say nothing? No, he wouldn't believe that. Maybe just say I'm sore? No, I couldn't say that either because he'd ask what I was sore from. Maybe I should just tell him the truth and everything that happened. I mean, I'm always going to have to deal with this, especially in my dreams. Maybe talking could help me. Although, it could make it worse. Maybe I should- "Raven?"

 

"Hmm?" I jolted my head up and stared at him, obviously caught up in my own thoughts again. 

 

"Um, here's your bag." The corners of my mouth tugged up and I took the bag from him, going into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. When I took off my shirt, I hissed through my teeth and then bit my lip out of fear of Norman hearing any other sounds of distress coming from me. I took off my bra too, which made me bite my lip harder. I put a big t-shirt on and then pulled my pants off, tears springing in my eyes. Why does it have to hurt so much? I should be healed up or at least not have as much pain anymore. It doesn't make much sense to me, but I just want to go to bed with Norman at this moment in time. I took a deep breath and got my pants completely off, then put my pajama shorts on as fast as possible. When I stood up, an involuntary moan of pain left my lips and I covered my mouth quickly, looking to the bathroom door. I heard his soft footsteps coming towards the bathroom and removed my hand, wiping my face a little and then running a hand through my hair. I opened the door right after he knocked softly on it and looked up at his frowning face. "Are you okay?" I furrowed my brows into a look of confusion and nodded my head, hoping he would buy that.

 

"Yeah, I'm good." He stared at me for a minute, chewing on his lip and then nodding slightly, turning back to walk to the bed. I turned off the light to the bathroom and shut the door behind me, following Norman to the bed. I set my duffel bag down on the ground next to my side of the bed and then crawled under the covers, sighing heavily. His blanket smelled like him and it had me inhaling deeply. His scent always comforted me and made me feel warm. It was like smelling home.


	12. Discussions

_**Norman's P.O.V** _

 

When I woke up this morning, Raven was curled up in somewhat of a ball, with her head resting on my chest. I sighed contently and rubbed her back, smiling more than I had in the past few months. Things were better and would hopefully get back to normal now that Raven was finally back. My pinky caught the end of her shirt and pulled it up a little, exposing her lower back to me. To my surprise though, I could tell there was a nasty bruise and decided to lift up her shirt more. When I did, my eyes widened and my smile faded into a deep frown. At least half of her back had a significantly large bruise that obviously led up to her shoulder blades. I felt my blood start to boil and pulled her shirt back down, starting to rub it again. I was starting to calm down a bit, Raven being the main reason for me not lashing out and freaking out. That was no doubt her father's doing. Whether it was him personally or not. Raven adjusted slightly and rubbed her cheek against my chest, sighing deeply and contently. It brought a small smile to my lips, and I moved some hair away from her face. She looked so beautiful. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen her like this. I suddenly felt guilty for having so much of a crush on her. She had been through so much and now I felt like another pervert trying to get to her. What man has a crush on a girl that is 30 years younger than him? 

 

"Dad?" Mingus thankfully pulled me from my thoughts. I looked over at my bedroom door and saw him standing there, staring awkwardly at Raven and I.

 

"What's up?" 

 

"Is Raven asleep?" I nodded my head and he came closer, sitting on my side at the end of the bed. "What... what exactly happened to her? If she told you not to tell, I won't say anything to her."

 

"She refused to tell me, Ming. Believe me, it's killing me not knowing, but she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to." He sighed heavily and looked away, obviously disappointed in my reply.

 

"You know, if you're going to talk about someone you probably shouldn't do it while they're right there." I looked down to Raven and chuckled a little, seeing her lips curl up in a smirk even though her eyes were still closed. She turned more on her back, rubbing her eyes, but still staying on my chest. She moved back to her original position on my chest, staring towards the doorway. "I know you guys are curious, but... it's just better if you don't know." Mingus and I looked at each other, and then back to Raven, nodding our heads. She yawned and then sat up, looking between us. "Well, I'm starving so what's for breakfast?"

 

_____________

 

After breakfast, Mingus, Raven, and I decided to stay home and watch movies like the good old days. Raven was cuddled up to me, her head on my shoulder and her body pressed to my side. I had an arm wrapped around her and my hand was resting on her slim waist. It was comfortable and almost like nothing had changed. Well, now Raven touched me more, but us cuddling wasn't something new. I glanced over at Mingus, and he looked annoyed, but I paid no attention to it. As the movie went on, Raven seemed to keep getting as close as she could before Mingus breathed deeply and yelled at us.

 

"Why don't you guys just fuck and get it over with?!" He stormed off to his room, slamming his door hard. Raven had jumped when he yelled and when he slammed the door. She looked up to me with guilty sad eyes, making me feel the same. I had totally forgot about Mingus' crush on her because I was so caught up in my own shit with Raven. I sighed and got up, Raven still looking at me.

 

"I'll go talk to him."

 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I sighed and shrugged, walking down the hall to his room. I gently knocked on his door, but he didn't reply or anything. I didn't know if I should walk in or just walk away and leave him alone. Raven came up by my side and knocked on the door again. "Mingus?" After a few seconds, the door opened. Ming glared at both of us and leaned against his door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

"What?" Raven looked to me, obviously clueless as to what to say to him.

 

"Ming, you know nothing is going on between Raven and I." He sighed and Raven stepped in front of me slightly.

 

"Can we talk alone for a minute?" Raven glanced back at me and so did Mingus, letting me know that I needed to walk away and leave them alone.

 

_**Raven's P.O.V** _

 

Mingus and I sat on his bed, but he would barely look at me, which was somewhat understandable. 

 

"Mingus, you know that nothing is going on between us. I just... he was there for me when all that horrible shit happened so now he's what makes me feel safe. I have to feel safe or else I won't be able to do anything... I know you don't like seeing it, but it's not like that. I promise." He stared at the ground for a minute and then looked up at me, his eyes starting to water.

 

"Why didn't you go to me when all that happened? Or at least let me know?" I opened my mouth for a second and then looked away for a minute, actually thinking about it. The reason I didn't want him to know was because I was embarrassed and scared. Norman was just the first person I thought of because I looked up to him, and he has always had this ability to make me calm. I looked back at Mingus, taking a gentle hold of his hand.

 

"I didn't want to tell you because I was embarrassed of everything that had happened. Plus, you weren't even in the same country at the time. Your dad was just the only person I could think of at the time because I knew he could help me. It just... happened." A tear ran down his cheek, and I let go of his hand to wipe the tear. I didn't want to see him like this. 

 

"What if I had been there?" I stroked his cheek for a second and then shrugged. I have no idea how things would be now if Mingus had been there. Things could be a lot different, but that isn't what happened. My hand dropped from his cheek and he hugged me tightly, knocking the wind out of me. My body was still sore, but it wasn't as bad as last night because of the Ibuprofen that I took at breakfast. I wrapped my arms around him as well, hugging him back. He cried into my neck, apologizing over and over. I cradled his head and ran my fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him as much as possible. We held each other for a couple more minutes before he let go and backed away, wiping his eyes and cheeks. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and dad earlier."

 

"It's okay. I understand where you're coming from." He nodded his head and then sighed, looking at his lap.

 

"I don't want to be rude, but I kind of want to be alone for a little bit." I smiled and stood, walking towards the door.

 

"Do you want me to shut the door?" He nodded his head, and I shut the door quietly behind me. I walked into the living room, but Norman wasn't there so I checked his bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees and staring at his finger-linked hand. I sat down next to him, sighing heavily. He sat back up and looked to me, but I just leaned my head on his shoulder.

 

"Is he alright?" I looked up at him and nodded my head, watching as he let out a sigh of relief. I felt bad for somewhat lying to Mingus. There was definitely some sexual tension between us, but Norman obviously denied it. When he rejected my kiss the other day, I was hurt and thought that he didn't have the same feelings, but I think that he is just denying them. Maybe Mingus was right though. I needed to actually tell Norman how I felt. I sat up and turned slightly to him, Norman turning his head to look at me.

 

"Norman... I think we need to talk about something."


	13. Conflicted Feelings

"What is it?" She bit her lip and looked to her lap for a moment, obviously nervous. Maybe she was finally going to tell me what happened while she was gone. She finally made eye contact, her face as red as a cherry.

 

"I um... I've liked you ever since I saw you in the hospital.." I chuckled and shook my head slightly, wondering what this was even about.

 

"Yeah, I've liked you since the beginning too, Raven. Is that what you wanted to talk about? You wanted to let me know that you liked me?" She swallowed hard and her eyes watered.

 

"Norman... that's not what I meant.." My smile faded as I realized what she meant. She was telling me that she had a crush on me. A part of me was excited that she felt the same way, but the other part was sad because I knew that I couldn't let her know about my feelings.

 

"Raven... you know that we can never be like that, right?" She looked to her lap and played with her hands, obviously embarrassed and upset. I scooted closer to her and put my hands on the sides of her head, making her look up at me. There were tears running down her cheeks and it made what I was about to say even harder. "Listen, I love you, but you're family to me... It's not like that between us." More tears streamed down her cheeks, making me wrap my arms around her and pull her tight to me. She sobbed into my chest, making me feel like such an ass.

 

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked between sobs, making me feel even worse than I did.

 

"No, no, no, of course not... It's just... it would be wrong if we were ever like that." She wiped her eyes and then pushed herself away from me, her eyes now puffy and red. 

 

"I... I thought you liked me back though. You can't deny that you haven't felt anything like that for me." I ran a hand over my face and sighed. I had no idea what to say to her.

 

"Raven..."

 

"No, don't. What about all the looks? And the touches?" I could tell she was getting mad now, which wasn't a good thing.

 

"It wasn't like that-"

 

"Don't fucking lie, Norman. Why can't you just admit it?" I shook my head and she seemed to gt even more pissed. "Why are you lying to me?"

 

"I'm not lying to you, Raven." She stared at me for a minute and then pushed me. I didn't move that much and it obviously pushed her buttons. She shoved me again, harder this time, making me fall back on the bed. She climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. "Raven, get off me."

 

"Not until you tell me how you really feel." I sighed heavily and sat up, putting my hands on her back so that she didn't fall.

 

"I did tell you." She got close to my face and looked between my eyes, then leaned back shaking her head.

 

"You're still lying to me, Norman." 

 

"Raven, I am not."

 

"Yes you are. I can tell when you're lying."

 

"Raven-"

 

"No! You're going to tell me how you really feel!" I clenched my jaw and moved my hands to her sides, pushing her to the side so that I could stand up. I went to open my door, but she moved fast to get in between the door and I. "No, tell me how you feel."

 

"I'm not arguing with you anymore, Raven. I told you, but you just aren't accepting it." She took a step closer to me, looking up at me with a fire in her eyes.

 

"What are you so afraid of? Why is it such a big deal to just admit how you feel?" 

 

"Raven, this is ridiculous."

 

"No. What's ridiculous is that you can't tel me how you really feel." I was starting to get angry, but I couldn't tell her how I actually felt.

 

"Stop it."

 

"Why? Am I starting to get to you?" I clenched my jaw and kept looking at her.

 

"Move. I'm not having this conversation with you anymore." I stood there for a second, but she didn't move at all. I went to gently push her out of the way, but she pushed me back before I could even touch her.

 

"No." 

 

"Raven, I'm serious." She crossed her arms over her chest, obviously not giving up anytime soon. "I don't like you in that way, okay? Just accept it and let me out of my room." She sarcastically laughed and shook her head, stepping closer to me.

 

"I'm not buying into your bullshit, Norman."

 

"What do you want from me? Huh?"

 

"I just want the truth." I sighed and ran a hand over my face, not knowing what to do.

 

"Raven. For the last time, I told you-"

 

"You didn't fucking tell me the truth, Norman! It isn't that hard to just fucking tell me." She had gotten even closer to me, her hands forming fists at her sides.

 

"Even if I did like you in that way, there wouldn't be anything between us. It would be wrong."

 

"Why would it be wrong? As long as we're happy, nothing else should matter."

 

"It's not that simple, Raven."

 

"Yes it is."

 

"Raven-"

 

"Why? Is it because of the age difference? There's nothing-"

 

"Just fucking drop it, Raven! We will never be anything more than friends!" I didn't mean to snap at her like that, but I was done arguing. She had flinched and stepped back, a frightened look on her face. She turned around and started walking to the door, but I grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

 

"Let go of me."

 

"Raven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

 

"It doesn't matter." I pulled her towards me, but she shook my hand off of her wrist. She opened the door slightly, but I closed it, pinning her against the door. "I'm sorry for pushing you, so I just want to go and lay down."

 

"Raven, I didn't mean to snap, but I just-"

 

"It's fine. I pushed you when I shouldn't have... I just don't handle rejection well." She looked down, but I put my finger under her chin and made her look up at me.

 

"Believe me, you're beautiful, Raven... but we just can't be like that." She looked between my eyes with her sad, big brown eyes.

 

"Does... does that mean that you feel the same way?" I sighed and looked down, dropping my hand from her chin. How could I think that I could hide my feelings forever from her?

 

"Yeah, I guess, but nothing will happen between us, Raven." 

 

"Why not?"

 

"I told you. It's wrong." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed herself against me, letting me know that I shouldn't have admitted it. I didn't want to encourage her or anything. I put my hands on hers and unwrapped them from my neck, shaking my head.

 

"Norman... why do you think it's so wrong?" I walked away and sat on the bed, leaning my elbows on my knees.

 

"You're not even eighteen yet and you're my son's age and friend. It just isn't right." She sat down next to me and sighed, leaning her head against my shoulder again. 

 

"We'll figure it all out, right?" I shook my head, sitting up.

 

"There's nothing to figure out." She stood up and stood in front of me, putting her hands on my shoulders and sitting on my lap. "Raven-" She cut me off by pushing me to lay down, her body upper body hovering over mine. "Raven, whatever you think you're doing-"

 

"Just shut up, Norman." She smiled at me and then leaned her face closer to mine, obviously going in for a kiss. I put my hands on her shoulders and held her there, not wanting to cross that boundary. She stared at me with those beautiful big brown eyes, waiting for my permission to kiss me. I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't want this, but it's hard to resist when the opportunity is dangling in your face. Maybe if we get it out of our systems we won't have to worry about it anymore. I let go of her shoulders and put my hand on her jaw and cheek, leaning up to meet her halfway. She was timid about it, almost scared to touch her lips to mine. Once she got used to the feeling, she started to move her lips against mine. I rolled us over, my other hand going into her soft hair. She put her hands on my neck, rubbing her thumbs on my skin. I moved my hand that was in her hair to her hip, putting my hand under her shirt to feel her soft skin. She was intoxicating, and I knew now that this was a bad idea. All that's going to happen is both of us wanting more. I pulled away from her and then got off of her. I sat down next to her and covered my face with my hands. She sat up and scooted next to me, pulling one of my hands away from my face. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and dropped my other hand from my face.

 

"We can't do this again." Disappointment filled her face, but she nodded her head and let go of my hand. She stood up and started walking to the door, but I didn't stop her this time. I needed to be alone to clear my head.


	14. Stacey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I just haven't been too inspired lately.

_**Raven's P.O.V** _

 

It's been a few days since Norman and I had kissed, and I still couldn't get it out of my head. I just kept replaying it over and over. I don't know how I'm going to be able to not try and kiss him again because every time I see him, I have butterflies in my stomach. I had no idea that someone could make me feel the way I do now. I hope he feels the same way too because I don't think I can go much longer without being with him.

 

_**Norman's P.O.V** _

 

This was going to be harder than I thought. I thought that I would just kiss her and get it out of my system, but I shouldn't have been so naive because I know that's never how it works. It's even harder now. Anytime we're alone I just want to pull her close and kiss her plump lips until I can't breathe. I barely even think about how much it would hurt Mingus if he found out about the kiss. I'm more worried about what will happen if I'm not able to control myself around her. Thank goodness she doesn't sleep in my bed anymore because then I really wouldn't be able to resist her. She sleeps on the pull-out couch now, but I don't know if that will last very long because she told me that she hates sleeping alone now. On top of everything else, Ming told me that his girlfriend was coming over tonight because he wants Raven to meet her. I hope everything goes well though because I don't want to have to deal with any more shit than I have to.

 

_**Raven's P.O.V** _

 

I was sitting in Ming's room, trying to keep myself distracted from Norman. Mingus and I were surprisingly able to get back how we were before everything had happened. It was almost as if nothing had happened at all, which made things easier for me. I don't hurt nearly as much as I used to because I make sure to take Ibuprofen every four hours, and it truly helps. Hopefully I won't have to worry about pain much longer because I'm definitely fed up with it. Instead of trying to worry and think about everything, I decided to continue to watch Mingus play video games. That's how we had already spent most of the day, but I was starting to get bored of it. I wanted to actually do something, but nothing sounded fun or entertaining. I thought for a moment and wondered if Norman was bored too. Maybe he would do something with me that wasn't boring. I got off the bed and walked out of the room, Mingus not even noticing that I had left his room. When I walked into the living room, Norman was sitting there watching TV. I plopped down on the couch next to him, sighing heavily.

 

"What's up?" I looked over at him, shrugging.

 

"I'm just bored." He chuckled and shifted towards me slightly, not paying attention to the TV anymore.

 

"What do you want to do then?" For a brief moment, I thought about saying you, but I didn't. I actually thought about it and nothing sounded entertaining. I wanted to do something, but at the same time, I didn't know what I wanted to do.

 

"I don't know... Everything sounds boring, to be honest." He chuckled again and then turned back to the TV. I sighed and then laid my head down on his thigh, now watching whatever boring show he was watching. I laid there for a while until Norman paused the TV. I rolled over onto my other side, looking up at him curiously. 

 

"Ming's girlfriend is coming over tonight for dinner. He wants you two to properly meet and get to know each other at least a little bit." I stared at him for a minute and then nodded my head, closing my eyes. To my surprise, he started playing with my hair, sending chills all over my body. I smiled and bit my lip, my cheeks heating up and most likely turning red. I opened my eyes again, and he was looking at me, smiling. "Do you want to come with me to get dinner?" I nodded my head and closed my eyes, but he stopped and stood up, nearly knocking me off the couch. I glared at him, but he just laughed and walked to his room. I stood up and walked over to the door, slipping on my boots. We had gotten pizza from Dominoes, which made me wonder why we didn't just have it delivered to us. When we got back to the house, she was there. I didn't really mind it, but I didn't appreciate the looks she was giving me. She was sitting as close as she could to Ming on the couch, glaring at me and giving me dirty looks. I ignored it, knowing that that's how most girls are. Although, I had, had enough by the time dinner was over. She would not stop giving me nasty looks, and I didn't understand what her problem was. Norman and I were putting the leftover pizza up and washing the few dishes in the sink when I finally said something about it to him.

 

"Norman... have you noticed the looks she's been giving me all night?" He glanced over at me and then shrugged.

 

"Not really. I haven't been paying too much attention to her. I don't really like the girl." I smirked a little, nodding my head in agreement.

 

"Dad, can Stacey spend the night?" He turned around and dried his hands with the towel, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. 

 

"Is it alright with her parents?" I turned back to see him nod, which kind of sucked. I didn't want her to stay the night here. Especially with me sleeping in the living room. Maybe Norman will let me sleep in bed with him tonight. "Alright, but I better not hear anything." I made a face and looked at Norman, him glancing back with a smile. Ming blushed and nodded, turning around to go to his room with Stacey. I drained the sink and dried my hands, walking over to the couch to sit down. Norman followed, plopping down next to me.

 

"Norman, would you mind if I slept with you tonight?" He looked at me for a second, and then shook his head hesitantly. I sighed and looked at my lap, knowing that he really didn't want me to. "Never mind, I'll just sleep here." He sighed and scooted a little closer, putting his hand under my chin to make me look at him. His blue eyes were looking at me intently, obviously trying to hide his emotions.

 

"Raven, you know why it's hard for me to have you sleep in the same bed." My eyes started to fill with tears, my bottom lip starting to quiver. 

 

"No, I don't, actually." He sighed heavily and dropped his hand from my face, looking down to his lap. I wiped at my eyes, watching as he stood up and started walking to his room. I got up to follow him, wanting to know why he had such a problem with it. He went to close the door behind him, but I stopped him, putting my hand against the door to prevent him from fully closing it.

 

"What, Raven?"

 

"Talk to me." I went into his room, closing the door behind me. He sat down on his bed, staring at the ground. I stood in front of him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why is it hard for you?" He shook his head and stood up again, heading for the door. I quickly moved to stand against the door, shaking my head. "No, you have to talk to me. You can't just run away from everything." He squinted his eyes at me, obviously challenging me. "Norman."

 

"What?! What do you want me to say, huh?!" I flinched from his sudden yelling, looking into his angry eyes.

 

"I just want to understand-"

 

"What is there to understand?! I can't have you and sleeping in the same bed kills me!" His face dropped at the realization of his words and I stepped forward, hugging him. My arms were tightly wrapped around his torso, my cheek resting against his chest. It took him a moment to wrap his arms around me too, making me feel small and safe in his arms. I was trying to come up with the right words to let him know that it's okay, but I was scared of saying the wrong thing. We stood there for a while before I started to let go of him. He looked down at me, and an idea popped in my head. Maybe words are what's ruining it and making him doubt everything. I grabbed his hand gently and led him towards the bed. His eyes looked at me alarmingly, and I knew what he was thinking so I shook my head. He let out a breath and laid down next to me, both of us facing each other. I scooted closer and turned around so that he was spooning me. I kept holding his hand, interlocking our fingers and letting them rest near my stomach. He sighed heavily, and scooted as close as he could, curling his whole body around me as much as he could. We laid there in silence, the room slowly getting dark as the night grew closer. His breathing became steady and slow, letting me know that he fell asleep. I moved our hands up to my mouth and kissed his hand, starting to fall asleep myself.


End file.
